The Bloody Rose
by wintercandy
Summary: Elena; now a vampire; is starting her long awaited career in writing. However, dead corpses keep piling up at her doorstep, literally. Miraculously, at the same time a new(er) demon arrives in town and he's got a taste for Elena too. Damon continues to fight for Elena, and under pressure of not being able to feed the way she wants to, her career opening starts going out the window.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: **This is the first fan-fiction I'm doing since 2009. Usually I write my own things. I'm still currently learning new writing skills so don't expect anything brilliant. I'm hoping to improve through writing fan-fictions too. I hope you read and enjoy. This fan-fiction follows the plot of the Books and TV Series in NO way. I'm using the basic guidelines of The Vampire Diaries and creating the story on my own. There will be occasional _gory _and _erotic_ scenes so be aware.**

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any characters/themes/locations etc.**

* * *

**The Bloody Rose**

Elena, your typically average brunette with flawless tanned skin was working a shift at a restaurant and semi bar. She'd been a vampire for two years and her friends were very supportive. She was currently cleaning tables and turning the chairs upside down and placing them carefree onto the surface of the freshly cleaned table's. Personally, she hated it because if she was first into work in the morning she'd have to be the one to take them off the table's again. She was the last one there, which meant she had to lock up. As soon as the last member of staff had gone she locked the back door and put in her headphones. This allowed her for a few moments to be swept away into her own world without looking unprofessional on the job. She glanced over her shoulder at the clock; it was almost 1:00am. This didn't shock her in the slightest. Lately Elena hadn't been sleeping, with so much on her mind and all. Once she'd finished cleaning the last table she started eyeing up the vacuum. She was in two minds as to whether she could be bothered, she was physically drained. Her craving for blood was stronger now she had this job because she was always around humans; she had to feed on a daily basis. With a long exasperated sigh she plugged it in unwillingly and had a quick clean up of the floor and the couch seats. Every night she'd find nuts, beer bottle lids and loose change shoved down the side and she'd vacuum it up to save her the trouble of getting her hands dirty.

She worked in a restaurant part time because she'd decided she didn't want to live off of the Salvatore brother's fortune. This was while she did her writers internship because she desperately needed money to pay for her expenses. She was currently dating Stefan Salvatore but the past two years had been hard for her, for reasons unexplainable. The brothers had both in turn offered her money around the clock, but she refused wanting to be her own person. That is with all her relatives gone and Jeremy staying at home in his bedroom all the time. They had brought a small house together a few weeks after she had been turned because they needed each other. They were going to lose it soon as Elena couldn't afford to live there with her brother and bring in the money single handily. They had both mutually agreed on what each of them was going to do over the next few upcoming days. Jeremy was going to stay on in Alaric's old flat as it was up for sale again and Elena was moving in with the Salvatore brothers. Elena had agreed to hand her job over to Jeremy so he could get the money her needed. As disagreeably frightening this sounded they'd both agreed to give Elena her very own room with an on sweet so she didn't have to accidently have awkward moments with them meeting in the hallway. Not that she'd have time having to hold down a job, internship, feeding and keeping in contact with friends.

Elena was switching back to reality when she noticed there was a shadow in the form of a person moving in the corridor behind her. If this was Damon she'd kill him, literally. She sighed and took out her headphones and held them in her hand. It hurt to breath. She was painfully hungry. She could still hear the music so she turned off her Ipod manually. Carelessly she walked over to the toilet door and opened it. It was empty. She shut the door and turned to face the door opposite her. She moved around the corner into the small stock room but that was also empty. Her face was expressionless, she had a small idea of what was happening and if it was wrong she swore to herself right there and then that she'd take the time to panic. Walking back into the main room she found Damon sitting on the couch. Elena's eyes rolled to the left.

"You never seem surprise me," she shot the remark at him like a penguin gliding on ice. She gave a little chesty cough and looked right at him.

"Well someone seems a bit touchy," he gave a short sly smile and got up onto his feet, "My brother wishes to know if you're joining him tonight." He started walking towards her but not without stopping at the bar first. He picked up a bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey and slightly shook the bottle. "On tab," He said as if he expected Elena to say something.

"Guessing by the time, I'd say no," Elena replied and turned to unplug and put the vacuum away. When she turned again to face the room Damon was inches away from her. He was looking down and her and she was looking up at him, for just a few moments and then she looked away. She loved the feeling of him being close, even if it was regrettable.

"Well what about me?" He cooed and she felt his breath on her face. She didn't want to look him in the eyes because he had a thing for trying to lure her in. Slowly she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back. _'If Stefan was here now'_ was all she thought.

"If I don't have time for Stefan, Damon, I definitely don't have time for you." She didn't look at him. In fact while she said it she turned her back to him and edged towards the door.

"You're hungry." He glanced down at his wrist and back at her; it was so swift that to a human eye it wouldn't have been seen. She looked at his lips where she could see his sharp teeth and then to his throat and back to his lips. She shook her head.

"Right, stop making things awkward, Damon or you'll have some serious trouble on your ass. Come on, I need to go."

"Ouch, a brush off and a purge," He retorted and Elena gave him a small weak smile.

"I'm sorry Damon, I'm just really tired. I don't mean to be snappy." She gave a small hand gesture as if to throw the comment away. She wasn't tired, that was an understatement. She was exhausted and couldn't keep on top of everything.

"It's perfectly okay angel, you don't need to defend yourself. I love a girl with a bit of bite besides, I could keep you company while you sleep." He was actually offering.

"Somehow I don't think so." She picked up her bag. Damon sighed in response to her short comment, a genuine expression of disappointment leaked onto his face.

"Well it was worth a shot." Elena looked at him as her heart sank. _'I wish you wouldn't put me in these positions,'_ she thought.

"I admire you for trying." She giggled and Damon chuckled. He tipped his head to the side. The bottle was still in his hand, Elena glanced at it.

"Come on then, the least I can do when my younger brother is out feeding on Bambi is drive you home." He edged his way out of the front door and Elena wasn't far behind him.

"You need to quit with the Bambi." She retorted locking the door behind her. She was getting touchy, she agreed with Damon now. The thought of feeding on another animal made her feel physically sick. She put the key in her pocket and pulled the elastic out of her hair then slightly ruffled it at the top so her parting showed at the root.

"And you… need to stop rejecting me." After this there were a few moments of silence where they just stood eyeing each other up but not making eye contact. Damon half expected a barrel of hay to blow past in the late night breeze. Elena continued towards her car without glancing back. She didn't like to feel guilty and the whole ride back to hers consisted with an awkward silence broken by the radio.

* * *

The car pulled up in the road at the front of Elena's house. When Damon turned the engine off the radio switched off to. He looked at her and he seen a flash of panic cross her face. With that she picked up her bag from the back seat and stepped out onto the pavement. As she closed the door she heard the door on Damon's side open and his feet clamp down onto the road. A cold breeze went right through Elena and she shivered slightly, feeling the pimples on her skin. The denim jacket didn't do much for fighting back the cold. A few strands of hair got stuck to her lips so she used her free hand to pull them off. She pulled the Ipod out of her pocket and put it into her bag. She lingered.

"Is there something interesting in that bag?" Sounded Damon but she barely heard him. He slightly cocked his head. He couldn't read her aura. "What are you thinking about?"

"I want a favour of you Damon, but don't tell Stefan." Damon was caught off guard and Elena looked up to see him now moving to her side of the car. "I mean it. You have this thing for telling Stefan things when you get annoyed at him and then it all comes back on me." She looked into his eyes and she watched as his smile vanished. "I need some money to pay the final bill of the house; I swear I'll give it you back." Damon showed a wince of disappointment and Elena knew why, he'd expected something more but without delay his expression changed to happiness.

"How many times have I told you that I'm always here to help you? No matter how much of a devil I can be. I give you my word I won't tell Stefan, even if I am the third wheel." He smirked and Elena shot him a stern look at the same time she gasped. "How much?" He continued. Elena realized at that moment that he was right. She did run to Damon when she needed help and that was the only time. The guilt swam through her veins. She didn't know why when she knew Stefan was also there to help her.

"A couple of hundred. My wages haven't come through yet." She finally answered.

"Say no more about it… here have $500." He reached into his pocket and pulled out some notes. His dramatic pause added tension to the moment. Damon lifted her hand put the money and car keys into it and then closed it. Gently, as if being careful not to break something so fragile.

"Why did you just happen to have that money lying in your pocket? I don't want $500." She knew she'd be in a debt forever. "$200 will do fine."

"How about you take $500 and only give me $200 back and keep the $300 as a gift." Elena took a few moments to run through what he'd said. The tiredness was taking over her run down system and she struggled to comprehend what he was trying to do.

"You won't take no for an answer… thank you." Elena sighed in defeat.

"You know me so well. I always get my way." He smiled wide; it was the genuine smile that only Elena got. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Not in everything." She turned towards her house and started walking slowly as she was trying to put the money into her bag.

"Everyone," He mumbled to himself correcting Elena, so that she couldn't hear. She glanced back on her porch and then let herself in.

"Goodnight Damon."

* * *

Damon stood there for a good thirty minutes wishing he'd kissed her goodnight but not as weakly as she had. He wanted so much more from her. He wanted to hold her, caress her, to simply be with her. He was fed up of his imagination running free about her when he wanted to do things with her physically. This is why he envied his brother, he got the girl_._ Katherine wanted Stefan and Stefan only, which to this present day he didn't care about anymore and Elena wanted Stefan and Stefan only. He couldn't win either way. He could get any woman but the one true woman he loved he couldn't win over._ 'Stefan gets everything he wants because he's an angel and I'm the monster._' He looked up and down the street and then back at Elena's car. He regretted giving her the car keys back because then he'd have a reason to go knock on her door. He didn't care; he started walking up to the door when it opened. He paused. Elena put two cardboard boxes onto the porch and noticed Damon in the middle of her lawn. She folded her arms over her chest; it was cold now her coat wasn't in her possession.

"Damon?" She asked squinting and looking up and down the street. She could barely make him out because the porch lights were on which made everything beyond them dark and silhouetted out.

"A plus," He smiled, "I was coming to ask if you have any more boxes." He couldn't help but seem disappointed in himself, out of all the things he could have done or said he threw that out. He carried on walking towards the porch.

"Oh… no, I don't have any. I haven't really had the time you see but I'm sure Stefan will come pick them up when I do. I have two days yet-" She was cut off by Damon.

"You move in tomorrow? It's Friday today." He cocked his head to one side. It was unlike Elena to lose track.

"Is it? I thought it was Thursday. I have so much to do." A stressed tone of voice took over. "I haven't even started on my room yet. I-"

"I'll help you," He said simply walking into her house and up the stairs. He tried to make it sound as carefree as he could. He didn't want her mistaking it for the fact he actually cared.

Elena watched as he passed and chased after him closing the door behind her. As she climbed up the stairs behind him she worried that Damon would disturb Jeremy. This was all she needed right now as everyone knew that Damon and Jeremy didn't get along. When she go to the top of the staircase she could already hear him moving around in her room.

"Damon really, I should really get some sleep." She called after him. "I was just putting the spare boxes out and then I was off to bed." Once she entered her room she found him throwing small things into one of the boxes. This consisted of her cuddly toys and pillows at first and then the second box he was being considerate and gently placing her desk lamp and books into, being careful not to damage them.

"It won't take five minutes if I do it. You get ready for bed and I'll be gone by the time you come out." Damon nodded swiftly towards the bathroom door she shared with Jeremy. "I promise." His words sunk deep into Elena's skin. Damon always kept his word when it came to Elena and she knew why, but she refused to let herself believe it because things could get complicated. Elena eyed Damon up but he wouldn't make eye contact. Elena knew this was on purpose. Shortly she picked up her bed clothes off her cabinet and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"Are you done yet?" She called ten minutes later opening the bathroom door. Damon was standing right in front of her, his body almost pressed against hers. She only ever had these moments with Stefan but they were intentional.

"All done _darling._" The sarcastic hint floated in the air around them. "The boxes are downstairs; I just came back out of pure politeness to say I was off." He gave a small shake of his head and smiled towards her but Elena didn't respond. She hated awkward moments between her and Damon. This was because she didn't like the way he made her feel around him. She felt compelled to care. It wasn't a want anymore with him, it was a need. Her skin tingled. It was easier to block Damon out when Stefan or her friends were around as she could pour all her attention on them. "You look uncomfortable or rather your aura is saying you're uncomfortable." It wasn't a question. He looked into her eyes and then slowly glazed the back of his fingers on her cheek. At his touch Elena closed her eyes whilst she felt the coldness of his ring on her cheek and then opened them once more. Out of nowhere she had this sudden urge to grab him, push him down on the bed behind him and kiss him. She stopped herself as she knew this was not in anyway okay. She knew this urge was only there because it was late in the night. He smiled at her contently and her lips were suddenly ajar as if she was about to speak but her words were taken from her. She then licked her lips and locked them shut. Damon could hear her heart racing and suddenly as if nothing had happened lifted his hand from her cheek. "Goodnight Elena." He didn't wait around for her response. Elena blinked and he was gone.

She leaned onto the cupboard by the bathroom door she had lost her breath. The moment was so tense because of how close he was she couldn't breathe. It was sickly sweet. Elena felt slightly light headed so she raised her hands to her forehead. She couldn't help but wonder about what had just happened. It was wrong, she knew that but deep down she didn't feel guilty. A cold feeling shot through her chest as her thoughts ran wild. A lump appeared in her throat making her feel claustrophobic. She traced the outline of her left eyebrow with her finger and then released her hands from her head. She lifted her weight up off the cupboard and pulled back the blanket on her bed. Once she climbed in she didn't even think twice about how she had to get up and turn all the electric off. The moment her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: **Please if you like or don't like comment. Don't forget I'm looking for help too, if you have suggestions or questions throw them my way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Bloody Rose**

**Chapter 2**

"No Bonnie I'm telling you… I can't handle this… I have a deadline, I… please can't you help? Thank you, Bonnie. I appreciate it. Okay… okay… I'll see you in an hour. Bye… yes bye." Elena put the phone down and turned to look at her reflection in the mirror. The mirror was framed with oak and painted dark brown making it look authentic. Lightly, she touched her throat, it burned. It burned like fire. She craved blood again, like every other day. She turned her back to the mirror to face her work. The table in front of her was covered in papers and coffee mugs. She'd taken a day off work to catch up with her project for her internship. The project she was doing was to discuss the influence of the supernatural in Mystic Falls. She pushed her hair back over her head with her hand and held it firm. There was a slight breeze behind her; if she was human she wouldn't have felt it and it wasn't long after that she felt two hands touch either side of her hip. "Stefan, I'm sorry but I can't do this right now. I can't be distracted." She turned to face him as he lifted her hands off her. He understood her pressure but he still didn't like being told it. His face was a mixture of disappointment and understanding, it was difficult to read.

"Your eyes are red, Elena." He touched her temples with his fingers gently. They were sore. She ignored this.

"You promised me if I moved in here it would be like I was living in my own house. I can't handle distractions. I'm so far behind." Her voice cracked under the stress and gradually turned into a sob. She stopped talking to take a moment. The lump in her throat was back once more and it burned.

"Hey… hey," He put his arms around her lovingly, holding her tight. "I'm sorry I'll get out of your way, but I think you need something other than coffee in your system because otherwise you'll crash." He gestured towards the nine empty mugs. They both knew that coffee worked in a vampire's system at half of what it would in a human. Elena turned to the table again and she felt the strings of her heart break. "I'll stay out of your way, but I'm going to cook you something and wash these up." He piled the mugs in his hands, making it look easy and disappeared. Elena walked into the main study and looked at the clock and then glanced around the room.

"Stefan, I'm meeting Bonnie in an hour. I'm interviewing her for my project." She shouted into the kitchen. "I won't bother taking the car, it's not like I'll need it. The weather looks trustworthy."

"That's fine but listen, as lovely as it is that you share things with me, you don't have to feel obligated to tell me where you're going all the time. You are your own person." Elena nodded in reply, knowing Stefan couldn't see this of course, but she nodded none the less. Elena looked around again and decided she'd pack her work up until she got back from talking with Bonnie. She gathered her paperwork together apart from the few important papers she'd need to take with her and moved them upstairs into her room. Once in her room she placed them into her folder and then left the room. Walking down the hallway she noticed Damon's bedroom door wide open. That was strange even for him. She walked over to his door to close it but couldn't resist looking inside. She hesitated in case he was inside. She checked the hallway behind her and took one step into the room. She looked at his unmade bed and couldn't help thinking about how typical this is of a man. She wasn't usually sexist but when it came to little things like this it had to be said. A memory flashed through her mind, she remembered the kiss they'd shared when he was bitten by the werewolf. This was almost three years ago. She shook her head attempting to wash it of the memory, it was wrong. This is wrong. She took one last look around his room, he weren't there. So she tucked her hair behind one ear and turned to close the door, her lunch was waiting for her downstairs and so was her work.

"Elena." It sounded from behind her.

"OH MY GOD," Her hand shot to her heart, it felt like it had dropped a kilometre. She looked away gasping, attempting to act as natural as her physical body shape would let her. She's a vampire yet she couldn't sense him there or at least coming.

"Am I really that scary?" Damon smiled. Elena didn't answer; she was still trying to bring herself back together. "What are you doing in my room?" He asked looking around her into his room, but Elena could tell he didn't care about the answer he was just happy she'd gone in. She let out a sigh of relief.

"You left the door open; I thought it was strange, well at least for you, being so private and all. So I went to close it but I wanted to check if you were inside before I close it because otherwise I could come across as rude..." She gestured to the door at her side.

"That involved you going into my room?" He pretended to be quizzical, raising an eyebrow.

"Hardly, one foot past the door frame so I could poke my head around." She was starting to get sarcastic. He was brushing off on her. It wasn't until then she noticed that he was half naked and somewhat damp. He had obviously showered and not patted himself down properly. Her mind ran wild picturing Damon coming home covered in blood and then being forced to shower. This wasn't in anyway likely as he rarely made a mess. She flinched and moved away. "Put some clothes on." It was blunt.

"Oh please, like you don't enjoy it." He laughed as he opened his door and disappeared behind it. Elena shot him a dirty look but unfortunately he wasn't there to see it. She was astounded. Without a moment to spare she moved back downstairs to find a chicken salad sandwich on the table, it was warm. She'd half expected to find two pieces of bread soaked in human blood. The chances of that were also slim.

"Stefan?" She called as he entered the room swiftly with a glass of water. "I wondered if I could have a girl's night tonight." This seemed out of the blue. She looked at the glass of water then back at him, her eyes pleading.

"Meaning you want me gone?" Stefan questioned, smiling.

"Please." She replied. "I know it's your house but I could really use it. That's if the girls say yes, of course." Stefan kissed her forehead and sat at the chair opposite her.

"I don't mind. You need to have a little fun. I keep forgetting you're not human anymore." He said clearing out of the room. He hesitated and turned back. "Elena?" She hummed in response as she had a mouthful of bread. "Do you?" She cocked her head; it wasn't polite to talk with food in her mouth. "Do you enjoy it?" She swallowed.

"Enjoy what?"

"Damon." It was short and blunt. Suddenly the food felt lodged in her throat, like it was dry. Elena adjusted in her seat feeling extremely awkward, she was about to reply when he sighed and turned for the kitchen again. Now she knew he felt anguish. She looked at the sandwich and pushed it away. She didn't feel so hungry anymore, not for this.

* * *

When Elena met up with Bonnie for a coffee to interview her for her project she asked her if she'd stay at the manor with her that night and she didn't hesitate to answer with a yes. After that Bonnie rang Caroline and by 6:00pm they were all at the manor with no signs of Stefan or Damon. The first thing Elena did before they started the girl's night was put her interview papers safely in her room. She'd have more work to do if she damaged them. As the night rolled in, she made popcorn and melted down chocolate and gave the girls spoons. They sat around in a small circle with a film playing quietly in the background. Caroline had just painted everyone's toe nails blue, so they were gossiping while the paint dried.

"So tell me, Elena. We're crazy to know, what is it like living with two of the hottest men?" Elena smiled and sighed at the same time. Glancing at the clock, it was 10:43pm and she wasn't tired in the slightest.

"You never seem to have an element of subtleness hey Caroline?" Bonnie giggled. "Yeah but seriously, living with your boyfriend what's it like?"

"It's nice." Caroline and Bonnie weren't happy with the minimal response and pushed Elena on. "It's hard. I haven't been able to get intimate, with you know, Stefan because I either have work to do or-"

"Damon gets in the way." Caroline said through a mouthful of chocolate and pointing the spoon at Elena. Elena hummed and pursed her lips.

"You like Damon." Bonnie regretted. "Perhaps not more than Stefan but we all know it's there. If I can feel the chemistry anyone can." Elena didn't respond.

"It's okay… well in a way… to like them both." Caroline interfered.

"That is never okay," she continued with a hushed tone of voice, "I can't be with one without hurting the other. Stefan… well he's perfect right? But Damon is constantly trying to fight for me and it makes it hard. He doesn't say it as much but we keep having, well, awkward tense moments. With the way my emotions are flying around lately I have urges you know?" Caroline mimed '_horny'_ to her. "I'm not saying I'd leave Stefan for Damon, I've fought so hard for Stefan, you know with him recently coming back from his 'Ripper' stage again but as much as it hurt while he was gone, I had Damon. That's twice Damon's been there for me when Stefan hasn't. That shows he genuinely cares, he never left me. I can't have them both. At least with Damon I'm not constantly waiting for the day he flies of the rails again."

"Argh, please, that's because Damon's always off the rails. Just sleep with them both and stay with the one who's better!" Caroline practically shoved the gesture in their faces.

"CAROLINE!" Bonnie and Elena sounded together. Elena gave a smooth rub on her throat with her hand and ate more popcorn.

"Oh please, you've had sex with Stefan, right? Now let's not be children about this. I think we all know you've thought about it happening with Damon too. By the sounds of it you're horny and you don't want to sleep with Stefan because you'd rather wait until it feels right. The stress of your internship and work adds to this. You need to release that stress and sexual tension. You may be an angel Elena, but our minds are allowed to run wild. Your personality suits with Stefan because he's a saint too, but you can't deny that opposites attract too." Caroline now mixed the popcorn with chocolate and ate and Bonnie cringed at this action. All three knew she was right but the others were too scared to voice it. It was a cringe worthy conversation, but Caroline was so openly expressed about it.

"I'm afraid Damon only wants me because I look like Katherine though. When Stefan had me at first, Damon still went after Katherine when he realized he couldn't have me."

"What makes you think Stefan doesn't want you because you look like Katherine? It works both ways." Bonnie retorted. It was once again, true. "I think you need a moment of passion with Damon. I think you're just curious to what it would be like. I don't want to throw Stefan into the trash can; I mean I do prefer Stefan with all my heart, but I'm not sorry to admit Caroline's right." Caroline nodded her thanks to Bonnie.

"I say this: You pretend to be Katherine if Damon see's through it you should give him some credit and if he doesn't then throw him aside and stay with Stefan. Your problems are solved. You can then concentrate on one partner and keep your internship on a steady path." Caroline planned this like it came natural to her and it went silent.

"What if Damon does see through it? You basically just told her to choose Damon." Bonnie questioned. A few moments of silent went by while Caroline thought about it. Elena felt so small in front of the girls. She didn't like it at all.

"She'll have to depart from Stefan and decide on which one she wants. If Stefan doesn't like her interacting with Damon he'll either give up making it easier or fight for Elena back. If Stefan does fight for you, then go back to him at least you've settled your curiosity with Damon." Elena didn't like her response but it was true. But then it was also true that if she took a break with Stefan while she pulled herself together she couldn't live under this roof. She couldn't help but notice that this made her sound sleazy, "So, Elena?"

"Let's do it, but if things go wrong I'm staying at Bonnie's." Elena walked over to the Salvatore bar and picked out nine shot glasses. She took a bottle of the strongest whiskey she could find and poured the girls shots. They picked the first one up and sounded together. "One," they poured it back and swallowed it and turned the shot glass upside down, "two," the second one disappeared, "three… for good luck."

"I will feel this in the morning." Bonnie gasped and Elena realized she might not be able to handle it how she and Caroline could. They turned to Caroline who already had her make-up bag spread out on the floor.

"Let's get a move on then, they have to come home at some point tonight." Caroline said getting her tweezers read. '_Preferably Damon'_ Elena heard herself thinking. It would be hard to explain to Stefan.

* * *

Damon strolled through the front door and started to take his jacket off; he threw it to the table by the door and brushed his hand through his hair. He looked up towards the stairs, there was loud music bouncing off the walls. Someone was using the sound system. He checked the clock behind him it, was 12:34pm. He walked past the main lobby and glanced in. Suddenly it struck him what he'd just seen so he paused in his step and looked for a second time. Elena was clothed nicely in a black dress that complimented her body shape, with a bottle of his fine whiskey in her right hand. In fact the same one he'd picked up from her work place, Jack Daniel's. Her hair was in soft curls which gave her hair a two toned effect and she was dancing on the table, barefooted. This made Damon feel warm inside. He took a step in and looked around half expecting hundreds of people to appear out of nowhere. Elena's hands were slightly in the air as she swayed her hips side to side, in rhythm to the music. She barely moved her feet on the table and Damon couldn't help but notice it was turning him on.

"I think you've had a little too much to drink. You're one caution away from an ASBO." He stated and tried handling her down off the table. She shrugged him off effortlessly, she was stronger than him. '_How is that possible?'_ He heard himself think. She looked down at him and pulled at his hands.

"Join me Damon." She said now looking at him seductively, her voice tinged by the devil. He wanted more than anything to join her but he couldn't take advantage of this situation. She was different and he was starting not to like it, it wasn't like Elena. He took the bottle of whiskey from her right hand and into his left. He drank some of it. Taking a breath after swallowing it he took another gulp and then put it down on the tableside next to him and turned his attention to Elena. His emotions were now getting calmer. "What's the matter? I thought you'd jump at the chance." Her words cut through him like a sharp blade. His throat burned and not from the whiskey. He was thirsty for something more thick and luxurious. He looked at Elena's body shape on top of the table and craved to touch her.

"Elena. Get down." He stated annoyed with torment reflected in his eyes. She stopped automatically looking at him with surprise. Her expression turned to disappointment. "What?" His response was coarse and that's when he realized. He looked at her face, posture, make-up and clothes. She wasn't really drunk and she was dressed like Katherine. He took a step back, eyeing her up and down. "You tried to trick me." The genuine look of hurt cut Elena deep, she was suddenly ice cold. Long moments went by as they looked at each other. "You're really that low?" This wasn't how she'd expected it to go. Caroline and Bonnie who were hiding behind the wall went into a mode of shock.

"It's not me you want Damon, its Katherine. I was trying to prove a-" At the sound of Elena defending herself Caroline and Bonnie stood at the doorway. They hadn't expected this to happen. Caroline felt complete guilt, it was her fault.

"A WHAT? A point? You really don't know me, do you? When is it going to sink in, Elena?" He sounded more upset with a tinge of angry. He looked up at her, his eyes stern. "How many hints to I bloody have to drop? You're the one that I want. I love _you_, Elena. I love you so much. I have to fight it back every single day of your god damn existence because you're not mine to touch." These words sunk through Elena's body, she wanted to hug him. "What? You thought I'd come in and see you like this, assume you were Katherine and jump on you the first chance I got? Give me some god damn credit. I know you couldn't have thought this up." He didn't need to look at the other girls to point the finger. "It's worse because you've done it."

Elena was moments away from breaking down. That's one thing she hated about being a vampire now, her pain hurt more than average and she hadn't learned how to turn it off yet. He was hurt and now it was hurting her. She never stopped to think about the consequences. She jumped down off the table smoothly and stood in front of him. She was lost for words, not only had he admitted again that he loved her she realized she had shot him down.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could manage and his hand touched her hand. He moved his hand to her chin and lifted it up.

"You're more like Katherine than you have ever known." He shot it at her like fire and moved his hand away. Her head dropped. He wanted to look her in the eyes before he left her. He noticed she was looking at his lips not into his eyes. The pure thought that she was looking at his lips made him want to kiss her, but he was too angry. He picked up the whiskey bottle and pushed passed Caroline and Bonnie. Elena started to cry and Caroline ran to hug her.

"I'm twenty one and I'm playing children's games." She started breaking down and paused. "Well would be twenty one if I wasn't stuck as a nineteen year old forever." Her hateful tone made Bonnie join them. "Get me out of these clothes, I feel horrible." She said ripping her dress at the top with her hands.

"Shhh, it was my fault Elena. I shouldn't have told you to do it. It was I who misjudged Damon not you. Don't worry. I can tell him I told you to do it, though he can probably already hear me. It's not like he didn't know already. He as good as said it. Its okay, I promise. I'm so sorry." Caroline hushed.

"It's worse because I agreed to do it. I just wanted to prove the point that deep down he doesn't want me. He wants Katherine. I thought he'd start to seek down Katherine again and leave me and Stefan alone. My hearts torn between two people, I feel horrible all the time like I am betraying one and then the other. I was wrong, so wrong. I'm thirsty all the time Caroline, animal blood doesn't suffice." Bonnie was astounded that this had made its way into Elena's heartbreak moment. "I haven't had one drop of human blood apart from a blood bag, my body can't cope. It's run down. I feel so drained all the time. I can smell it on Damon almost every time I see him. It sends me through the wall. I'm moments away from losing my internship, my project it delayed by two weeks. TWO WEEKS! I eat human food on a daily basis because I try to calm my cravings." Caroline stroked her head and Bonnie held her from the front, trying herself not to cry at her best friend's pain. She wished so hard that she could have brought Elena's soul back. On the other hand, Caroline couldn't ever remember feeling like this about human blood, even when she was turned. "Everyone thinks I'm so perfect and put together and inside I'm breaking." She sighed and wiped her eyes.

"Feel better?" Caroline asked.

"Actually… yes." She gave a light smile and sniffed.

"Yeah, I when I get this emotional I let rip on Tyler."

"He wants you." Bonnie whispered carefully. They all knew who the '_he_' was. The two girls looked at Bonnie as if to say this isn't the moment. "I'll get you a drink?" Elena nodded and picked up the empty whiskey bottle from the shots earlier and shook it. It was empty.

Damon lay on the roof of the manor, staring at the moon whilst listening in on their every word. He was angry beyond belief. He had already finished the bottle of whiskey he'd deprived from Elena and thrown it's emptiness off the roof. The smash pierced the air and to anyone else it would have been loud and noticeable but he was concentrating on listening to Elena's sobs. She loved him, but loving two people was ripping her to pieces. She was unnaturally thirsty too, for two years. This hurt him. Why did he care? He was torn between going to rip someone's jugular out and going downstairs and kissing Elena so passionately. It didn't take too long for him to decide. _'She's Stefan's'_ he thought and with that he disappeared into the night.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE**: A lot will be happening in the next chapter, things will start kicking off, plot wise.**


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE: **I'm starting to bring in the main plot for my fan-fiction now. ****I recently started listening to music channels and found a song that I think suits Damon and Elena well, through words. **_**Lawson – Standing in the Dark**_**.**

**The Bloody Rose**

**Chapter 3**

Her head lifted slowly, canines laced with blood, feeling victorious. Her eyes black with hunger. Black streaks lay beneath them. She tipped her head back to enjoy the cordial sensation. It was her only hope to survive. This warm, thick and luxurious liquid was everything she needed. She looked down at the body before her, it was alive but barely. She'd learn in due time how to stop before it was too late. Standing up she tucked her hair loosely behind her ears. She pulled the man behind the dumpster towards the back of the alley. She could see her reflection in his eyes and she didn't like it. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out some money and put it in his coat pocket and closed his eyelids. It was starting to unnerve her.

"I'm sorry," Elena mumbled feeling guilty. One day she'd find someone to willingly feed upon, but until then the hunting game had commenced. Eventually, the black streaks disappeared from her eyes as she pulled herself together. She looked around in awe. It felt like someone was watching, but from a distance. Elena glanced up and down the alley between the shops and then up to the roof tops. The buildings were elevated over her, the view she was looking for was out of focus. She took one last glance at the man breathing lightly behind the dumpster. '_As long as his chest is moving up and down,_' she thought and ran off into the night.

* * *

He brushed his jet black hair away from his amazing blue eyes. He was coincidentally eyeing up a girl across the bar wondering when he'd approach her. He had been gone from his hometown for a month as he'd just got back from Thailand. He was on his way back to the manor when he stopped off for dessert at a bar in the next town over from Mystic Falls. It seemed ironic to the bar man that he didn't have a drink. Usually when this mysterious man entered his bar he'd always ask for three fingers on ice. He could smell her from where he was sitting. The sweet sickly scent of fruit was overpowering. Usually, it would have been a turn off but she was the only woman in the room who appealed to his tastes. There was no man accompanying her so he took this in his stride.

"Hi, my name's Damon, what's yours?" He started, slightly squinting.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a month. It feels good to be carefree or at least feel it. I've neglected everything lately, even my journal. I haven't heard a word from either of the brother's. I'm alone. I worry for Damon more than Stefan. I know that sounds horrible, it should be Stefan. I regret what I did terribly, it was unforgivable. The day after Damon left Stefan disappeared. I awoke the morning Damon vanished alone and I have been ever since. How could they? I cried for the first couple of weeks and now I feel numb. I rang them both everyday for those first couple of weeks. Waking up alone that morning broke me. I felt empty; I panicked and searched the town. There were no signs. I've lost what I loved, it's indescribable. I'm not saying that after four weeks I've totally detached myself from them. I still want them back. I'm not going to lie; if they came back I'd be paralyzed. I wouldn't be able to function knowing they'd left me here alone for so long. It's destroying me not knowing whether they left willingly or something has happened to them. Caroline and Bonnie have been staying here on a regular basis so I don't feel completely at a loss. Matt has been keeping his distance and it disturbs me._

_It came to my attention after the first week of their miraculous disappearance that there were no rules being forced upon me. In short, I've been feeding on humans. I feel complete guilt after feeding, but I've never, not even to this day, killed a man. Personally, I think its weird feeding on a woman, it doesn't appeal to me so I always try to find a healthy young boy. The healthier they are the quicker they can heal after. I do have some self-control. I don't need human blood, but it's nice and preferable. I go out to feed every night, but its small pickings in this town so it won't be every night I get a decent feed. I rely on blood bags; stock is low and only once since they left me alone, animals._

_I have finished my project for the internship and they've offered me a job. I took it. I think it would be good for me. I regret that either Stefan or Damon were here to celebrate with me. I'm officially now classed in society as a Journalist. I have a different topic every couple of weeks to gain primary research for. Then it's someone else's job to gain secondary research and so on so on. It's harder than anyone would think. I've given up my part time job working at the restaurant. I had no need for it now I have a full time job. Jeremy went for an interview for the job and he got it. I have so much free time now and I have nothing to do. It wasn't four weeks ago I was going grey with stress. I have a life time ahead of me though; I can't keep this journalist job forever. I don't want to be alone forever either. My job takes up four days a week, meaning I have three whole days of doing nothing. You wouldn't believe how long these days feel when I can hardly sleep. This is where I wish that someone was here to occupy me. That is where Caroline and Bonnie come in._

_Apparently, Caroline has been having a few issues with Tyler lately. Tyler won't get over his issues of Klaus, though Klaus has been gone for a year now, along with the rest of his family. I don't know too much about the situation because Caroline has been holding back on me, but I can't help feeling that Bonnie knows more than me too._

Elena looked up from her journal. A sound pierced the morning air and made her senses sharpen; she could hear someone breathing inside the manor. It wasn't her. A brief emotion of happiness set in. One of them was home, but then why weren't they coming to her? She put her journal down on the bed beside her, in the motion she cut her finger on the paper.

"Ouch," She whispered, sucking her finger in awe. She still felt pain as a vampire but it just meant she healed quickly. It was another thing on the endless list of things Elena wished someone had told her. In no time she was downstairs and searching the rooms. It was empty and she couldn't hear anything anymore. Not so much as a pin dropping. _'It can't be human, nothing human would disappear that quickly,' _it occurred to her right , she walked towards the back door to check. Heavy breathing, she opened the door slowly, feel the cold brass of the door knob under her skin, she found it empty. Stepping out into the garden she found it was peaceful. She closed the back door and hesitated for a moment before removing her hand from the door knob. Elena turned her head to face the kitchen, eventually twisting her body around too. '_Something isn't right_,' she thought and moved through the house towards the front, once again checking the rooms on the way around. Nothing had been touched there wasn't even an unfamiliar scent. Hesitantly, something did tinge the air. She opened the front door a little more bravely than she had the back door. Her heart was swallowed in one powerful motion; Elena wished she hadn't opened the door.

To her shock the body she had fed on the night before was lying on the manor porch. She screamed and fell backwards on the floor. The vibration of the tip of her tail bone hitting the floor first shot through her body. This wasn't how she'd left the body. It was mangled, literally. The man's throat was dry with raw flesh. Huge parts of the skin in the surrounding area missing. It hadn't rotted; someone had torn his throat open. She could see the bone behind his skin, it was sticking out askew. Someone had snapped his neck. His legs were also broken; they were lying in two impossible directions. It was evident this man was dead. She raised her hands to her eyes. Covering herself from the horror before her for just a few short moments, she felt incredibly sick.

In that moment Elena started crying, the image haunting her. Someone was playing games. Either way she didn't like it. In that brief period of time it hit home that she'd have to get rid of the body. She didn't know how, she'd never done it before. Leaning her body to the side a little she picked her phone out of the front pocket of her jeans. While she got to her feet Elena speed dialled Damon. He was an expert at this sort of thing, he'd tell her what to do.

"Come on. I'm begging you, please." It was out of service. Getting stressed she pulled at her hair. Elena walked over to the door and quickly pulled the body inside, closing the door behind her. Her stomach was doing flips. She pulled the body straight through the house and left him in the heart of the basement. The stench wasn't appealing. The blood was stale, she felt nauseous. Once she'd locked the body in one of the rooms in the basement she got out cleaning instruments and cleaned from the basement door up to the porch. Holding herself together Elena cleaned the house thoroughly with bleach and other cleaning detergents. She didn't care if the detergents stained the floor surface or ruined their manor completely; she needed it gone and now. This took her a long time, even as a vampire. She was paranoid about leaving any evidence behind.

* * *

A whole hour passed at it felt like forever to Elena. She was in two minds, lost and uncomfortable. It occurred to her that she was in desperate need of getting rid of the body before it started to decompose. When she found herself somewhat stable she went down into the basement. She found herself standing in front of a mountain of gardening tools next to the blood fridge. Picking up everything she thought she'd need, she ran to the back of the Salvatore land. Elena started digging when she could no longer see the house. It took no more than thirty minutes for her to dig a hole deep enough to bury a body for an eternity. Eventually she dragged the man to the hole and dumped him inside, apologizing endlessly, mentally scarred by the image. The stench revolted her. Getting down on her knee's Elena pushed the mound of dirt on top of the corpse. The remaining dirt was shoveled on top using the spade. Her heart raced, she knew somewhere deep inside that it wasn't over. She took a few moments to look at her appearance; every inch was covered in blood. Clothes drenched with sweat, not of hard labour but fear. As soon as Elena had cured all curiosity of there being no evidence left she hosed down the gardening tools and took a quick shower to wash away the dirt, blood, sweat and guilt. Afterwards she took a long soak in the bath. Once out she dumped her clothes from that day in the trash can. They were beyond repair and she couldn't bare the thought of wearing them after the events that just took part whilst wearing them.

Elena wandered around the manor in her bed clothes holding her journal in her hands. When she came to pause she found herself standing in the attic surrounded by cardboard boxes. Putting down her journal she peered into some of the boxes. In fact she realized that what she was doing was being nosey. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, it distracted her. Momentarily she got it out and read the message; it was off Bonnie asking if she could stay over tomorrow night. Elena replied with '_of course_' and left it at that. Elena picked up the box with old generation of game consoles and took it downstairs. At least something was appealing to her.

* * *

Elena sat on the floor of the main room in front of the Television, wearing her bed shorts and T-Shirt. She was playing video games whilst eating ice cream and drinking vodka. The taste of vodka constrained her body to convulse, but it cured the cravings and her thoughts from the corpse. She'd been like this for three days. She glanced away from her game to scoop some more delicious mint flavoured ice cream. This made the vodka burn even more. The peppermint added to the cold sensation in her throat, it soothed. Coincidentally, she glanced to her left and noticed a figure sitting on the couch across the room from her. It didn't click in her mind until a few short seconds of facing the game. She looked again, the second time focusing in on the person.

"Typical girl situation," Damon smirked as Elena stared blankly in to his empty eyes. "You know bed clothes and ice cream?" He was acting like nothing had happened, as if he hadn't been gone. Elena was moments away from saying '_excuse me_' but she couldn't let him know she was bothered he'd come back. Her heart fluttered, was it good or bad? Damon was content with laying his eyes upon her again.

"I'm playing video games, usually at this point if I was a typical girl I'd be watching a soppy film and most likely crying." Elena pointed this out and Damon nodded. It went quiet. The sound of a tiger roaring and bullets shooting through non-existent air interrupted the peace.

"And yet every typical girl says that." Damon responded and then he walked to Elena's side. She shot him an aggravated look and turned to the game realizing she need to roll out of the way. She violently started smashing away at the buttons. "Where's Stefan?" He folded his arms across his chest and tapped his fingers slightly. His patience was rattling.

"Not here." It was blunt and to the point. Damon frowned. Something had happened and he didn't know what. It was pestering him senseless.

"Evidently, but why isn't he here?" His patience was beyond him.

"He left; I haven't seen him in a month. The same could be said for you." She glared at him in what could have been mistaken for _pure_ hatred. She was still hurt that he'd abandoned her.

"And we must not forget whose fault that is." He judged as he helped himself to Elena's vodka bottle. His face flickered with confusion as if he couldn't understand why it was nearly empty. "So Stefan leaves you and you result in this?" He gestured to the trash caped floor before him after taking a light sip from the bottle. "Something doesn't feel right." Elena shrugged, not answering. Her game was in the middle of automatically saving. Damon stood in front of Elena, blocking her view of the screen. She uttered impatiently. "What have you done Elena?" His voice was stern. "You look awfully guilty," His eyes now big and round. She looked up at him and then back down to the game through his legs.

"Oh great now she died," Elena complained.

"Tomb Raider always dies, it's inevitable." Damon said walking in to the kitchen. Within moments of him leaving he was back and with force. He'd crashed right into Elena and slammed her into the floor, holding her by the throat with one hand and a blood filthy top in the other.

"Care to explain?" He said in almost in light monotone. He was lashing out, losing control. He wished it wasn't on the one thing he cared about most.

"What, you disappear for a month and expect me to tell you things. You have some gigantic arse of a spine. Get off me Damon." She shoved him back and he slammed her down twice as hard. Elena winced at the sound of her head cracking on the varnished wooden surface.

"You're feeding on humans? Evidently. Why is it muddy? Something went wrong. Hiding evidence? WHERE?" He was answering his own questions, but they weren't rhetorical. His voice started to rise as he looked Elena in the eye. His head cocked to one side as he glared right into her chocolate brown eyes. His eyes bewitched her. That was all she needed to break. Elena told Damon the full story; she didn't want to be crushed again if she could help it. Damon sat down and explained to Elena the consequences of burying a body in his back garden and how it could lead to them being in serious trouble. Not long after a few reassurances he went outside to fix her poorly made mistake.

* * *

A few more hours went by and Damon came back. Elena wasn't in the main room anymore and he didn't bother to find her. He was a man of perfection he didn't like feeling grubby for too long. As soon as he got up to his room he put his clothes in the laundry and had a shower. As annoyed as he was with Elena for having to fix her mistake he couldn't help but think about how it was his fault. The sorrow and guilt washed over his body like the water before him. She'd tried calling him for help and he wasn't there to answer. So much had happened in such little time. She was feeding on humans; their corpses were showing up at his doorstep, Stefan had gone and Elena had been alone. He never wanted Elena to be alone; he assumed Stefan would hang around. It wasn't just guilt he felt, he wanted to touch her and hold her, tell her he was sorry. He exited the shower, patted the top half of his body down and wrapped the towel around his bottom half. Once re-entering his room he applied a pair of boxers and black jeans. The typical everyday appearance of Damon.

Carelessly he went back downstairs and walked immediately over to his bar, pouring three fingers of brandy into his crystallized whiskey glass, desperately trying to deprive his mind of thoughts of Elena. Good old beautiful Elena. He swirled it around in the glass before gulping the liquid down in one.

"Heh, I really do drink a lot, don't I?" He joked to himself. He heard a noise at the door so he walked with a stride in his step to check it out. Damon felt fearless as usual. He opened the door and subsequently rolled his eyes.

"ELENA!" He shouted up the stairs and he heard her appear on the staircase behind him. He didn't bother to look. "Who's this?" He said pointing outside. "A friend of yours?" Elena was now behind him peering over his shoulder. The body was even more mangled than the one before. This one had a limb missing. His flesh didn't smell as raw and his blood fresh.

"Oh no, not another one," Her hands reached for her scalp in an act of stress. Damon glanced to the side.

"Another one?" He questioned.

"That's the man I fed on last night." Elena urged as if Damon was supposed to know this.

"Wait… what?" He turned to face her. "I thought the Marilyn Manson that I sorted out earlier was last night's '_one._'"

"No that one was the man from the night before; this man is from last night."

"You're kidding me right?" Elena didn't even flinch and he threw his body weight around. "Are you feeding every night?"

"Oh my god, Damon! Stop with the questions! There's another corpse on the doorstep. Get rid of it!"

"You get rid of it." He retorted.

"What and have you re-do the work like you did earlier?" Elena stormed off into the kitchen. Damon distinctly heard the sound of the freezer door opening.

"ICE CREAM WON'T HELP YOU." He shouted pulling the body over his shoulder. The Fridge door slammed shut so loud it vibrated in the air. He started walking over his lawn. "Someone's playing games at my expense and I don't like it."

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: **Please, feel free to review me! I've had a couple of people voicing their opinions and it's really helped me to improve. Some could argue I brought Damon back to quick, but I'm not here to write a novel and I have to start unfolding the story before it gets boring. Any questions feel free to PM me!**


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE: **I've had to slightly edit this chapter and the following one. When I say slightly, I've scrapped a paragraph or two so I hope it still flows. It turns out my plot was following the series. It was unintentional. I watched Season 4 Episode 3 last night as it aired in the UK and the promotion played for Season 4 Episode 4. I planned on having Elena going off the rails too, according to the promotion she does in the next episode, but I've decided to do it in a slightly different way. Sadly, we both used a party. I apologise in advance. The USA gets Episode 4 before the UK, we get it four days after you, so please don't review and ruin my anticipation with spoilers!**

**The Bloody Rose**

**Chapter 4**

The following weeks went by with Elena spending as much time with Damon as possible. He helped her to feed reasonably and helped keep her occupied on her days away from work. She really enjoyed the time she was spending with him. In fact when they weren't spending time together she'd wished she'd prolonged their moments. Some nights Caroline and Bonnie would stay over at the manor and they'd all play car racing video games on the games console. They had all games consoles since the first generation. Damon and Stefan's nephew who had looked after the house while they were gone a couple of years ago had collected them. It was the most fun Elena had had since Stefan had left. She'd actually for a few moments every now and then, forgotten all about him. There was still no word from him. Two more bodies had shown up over the time that had passed. Damon taught Elena the trade of getting rid of the bodies.

The nights were starting to get colder as they had begun to draw in earlier. It was dark by 6:00pm. Halloween was now upon them. They were all trying to plan what they wanted to do. Not attending high school anymore meant they had to hold their own party. Bonnie had brought up the idea of having a party at the town hall. However, Damon told her it was a good idea but they should have it at his manor. It was safer for him to watch out for Elena under his own roof, not to mention he didn't exactly have to travel far. He didn't mention this of course. Every year there were countless parties but it was extremely rare that one would be held at the manor. Caroline had offered to help with the decorating and costume designs, she worked well under pressure. Where Bonnie had felt obligated to keep everything organized and invite guests, it was manageable in twenty-four hours. Damon had announced that it was compulsory he found the alcohol. In all the decision making Elena had decided to make sure she stayed out of the way. No one argued with her. This made Elena feel slightly pushed out.

* * *

The next day Elena was following up her plans of staying out of the way. She hovered around the others like a lost puppy for a couple of hours but after some time she started feeling neglected. Now she was sitting in her room on her bed, filling in some paperwork. Her eyes were burning and she felt like she was rubbing them repeatedly. She tried using eye drops but after thirty minutes they stopped working and they'd feel dry and sore again. She flicked through the internet on her phone, trying to find a suitable word she couldn't remember off the top of her head to use in her paperwork. Compliable, she'd found it. She wrote it down and finished up. She wanted to take a nap before things started to get busy. She didn't bother getting into bed; she lay there absentmindedly on top of her bed trying to sleep. There was so much on her mind, Stefan, Jeremy, Matt and of course Damon. She had feelings for Damon she couldn't explain. She definitely couldn't tell him either. This hurt her. With Stefan gone she wasn't going to deny it made it easier for her to tell Damon her true feelings, she wanted him but deep down it felt like betrayal to Stefan, but she also didn't want to lie to herself. It made her feel dizzy. Eventually she pushed it all to the back and fell asleep with exhaustion.

* * *

Elena was brought to by someone shaking her repeatedly; it took her a few moments to realize it was Caroline. She had expected Damon, she wanted Damon. She sat up and glanced at the clock, she'd only been asleep an hour. '_Why was this happening to me?_' she thought and then turned to Caroline.

"Is everything okay?" She inquired.

"Of course, I've finished my job so Damon said it would be ideal if I took you out to feed." Elena got annoyed at Caroline's comment and got up, but it wasn't her fault.

"Honestly, if I needed to feed don't you think I could go alone," She shot in a tone of aggression and Caroline took a step back. "Sorry Caroline I know Damon put you up to this." She paused for a few moments while she waited for the smile to re-appear on Caroline's face. It did. "It would be nice to have some company." Elena smiled and followed Caroline out of the room and into town.

The darkness was upon them. The sunset had a light glow of orange. This made Elena feel content with cosiness. Caroline didn't feed on anyone which made Elena slightly uncomfortable. It was like Damon sent her to spy, to see what she'd learned from him since he'd been back. However, Elena was hesitant before feeding and Caroline got impatient.

"What is it Elena?" She pushed folding her hands over her chest and tilting her head to the side slightly.

"It's just every time I feed they end up on my doorstep, I'd rather wait a couple of days." Elena replied.

"I can't let you go back to the party without feeding, Elena. Not just because Damon says so, but because the place will be swarming with our friends, our HUMAN friends. You've been a vampire for two years I know, you don't need to repeat yourself again but it's only been a few weeks you've been drinking human blood. I'm not going to lie to you Elena; you're my best friend… I don't think you have self control yet." Elena frowned but tried not to let it consume her. She didn't want to take it to heart. She couldn't help but notice that Caroline's voice had a sadistic tinge to it.

"I was just saying that's all, Caroline."

"Well don't just 'say,' just 'do.'" She strutted pointing a finger at a boy now exiting the Mystic Grill. Elena huffed and took the chance. She chased after her victim and dragged him silently to a secluded spot away from Caroline's ear shot. Elena looked at the victim who was clearly in shock. She looked at him deep into the eyes as her eyes focused. '_Take this for self control,_' she thought.

"If anyone asks, you left the Mystic Grill and got lost. If you walk down this alley and take a left you'll find yourself on the town square. Now forget about me." She compelled. She didn't want Caroline to know she hadn't fed. She was meant to be a vampire now, she couldn't help but think about how evil they're supposed to be but she just had to give him directions. She couldn't forgive herself if he went missing.

* * *

When Elena got back she heard the three of them discussing who was going to help Elena get ready. Bonnie had quickly enough given the role to Caroline and Damon didn't care who did it as long as she was ready in time. Elena was hurt in too many ways to compare. Bonnie had been so quick to shoot the opportunity down it hurt and it shocked her more she was even given the opportunity. Why did they feel the need to decide this and make Elena an option? Elena couldn't help but get annoyed. It was like she was a toddler who couldn't depend on themselves. Elena noticed the house was decorated in fake cobwebs and spiders with pumpkins. Elena made her way to her room with thinking no more about it. It wasn't long before she stopped eaves dropping that Caroline appeared behind her in the bathroom.

"What are you three up to? Honestly, anyone would think I can't cope." Elena said not facing Caroline, to hurt and annoyed. Caroline hesitated.

"We're helping you Elena, besides two pair of hands are quicker than one!" She retorted in a voice that was almost too chipperish. "Right come on, I'll find a sassy outfit whilst you shower. Both me and Bonnie are wearing dresses so you must too."

"Fine... But nothing too over powering." She said getting into the shower.

Elena stood in the shower for around ten minutes, just thinking. She hadn't even picked up a bar of soap. Her hair was soaked and drooping over her body in wavy tangles, her thoughts Relentless. She could hear the music from downstairs through the hallways. She was trying to work out what the three were doing. It agitated her. It was unfriendly and devious. She hated it. Hate, such a strong word yet she was using it so effortlessly. Thinking about hate forced Elena to think about Damon. She had a love hate relationship with him. She just wanted him. She looked up and the water poured into her eyes. It forced her body to wake up as her eyes burned. She looked around remembering where she was. First she washed her hair, leaving the conditioner to sit in while she washed her body down. The last thing on her list was to wash it out and then get out of the shower. Elena didn't realize Caroline was standing in the doorway, she was ready. Elena looked back at the shower wondering how long she'd been in there. She rushed Elena into her bedroom and sat her on her chair. Elena looked at Caroline and smiled.

"You look so pretty," Elena found herself complimenting. Caroline was clothed in a red spaghetti pencil skirt shaped dress, with additional devils ears.

"Thank you, but it's nothing compared to your beauty."

"Oh please." Elena retorted, the annoyance suddenly washing back over her. "Caroline I really need a drink."

"Right dry your hair with this," she slapped the hairdryer into her hand. "I'm on it." Caroline disappeared from the room and Elena started to dry her hair. The noise was amplified and it made her ears ache. Caroline was back when Elena was mid way through drying her hair with two crystal glasses and a bottle of vodka. She poured some into the glass and handed one to Elena as she turned the hairdryer off. "Bottoms up," Caroline wavered and they both shot the vodka back. Elena felt better already, though she couldn't help feeling like she was an alcoholic.

From upstairs Elena could hear guests arriving and music playing. Elena was curling her hair whilst Caroline applied light make-up. She wondered where Bonnie was, it didn't feel right without her. Bonnie and Elena had stuck together always. Even when Caroline wasn't there. Elena found herself hurting again so opted for another shot of vodka. Once all preparations for Elena were complete Caroline forced her into her outfit. The black dress hung on Elena's shoulders elegantly. Spaghetti straps at the shoulders and a tight pencil skirt shape toward the bottom. It didn't pass her knees. Caroline strapped two cat shaped ears onto her head. Elena felt like too much was on show but she didn't get the chance to voice her opinions because Caroline was dragging her downstairs.

"I'd be happier in a pair of jeans."

"It's a Halloween party, Elena. You have to dress up."

"I'm a cat, Caroline it doesn't get much better than this." Elena shot sarcastically. That's when she realized their dresses were identical just different colours.

* * *

When Elena got downstairs the house was already half filled. Caroline disappeared to find Bonnie and Elena made her way to the kitchen absentmindedly thanking people for coming. She picked up a red plastic cup and filled it half way with beer and the second half with vodka.

"Has anyone ever told you not to mix your drinks?" A voice sounded behind her, she turned to look.

"Oh my god! Matt! Where have you been?" She said hugging him, he was smiling. Elena loved his smile. "You've been avoiding me." Elena said making an 'I'm so disappointed in you' face whilst leaning back. He was wearing normal clothes.

"No, I've just had a lot on my mind." He smiled and looked over her shoulder. "I'll have what you're having." He nodded.

"Oh sure," She said giving him her cup and then making another one for herself. Matt took a sip and frowned. "Oh gosh, sorry, that's probably too strong right?" She felt terrible. Matt had taken a few mouthfuls so Elena topped it with beer to make the beer percentage higher than the vodka. "I've really missed you Matt." She said finally taking a gulp of her own drink.

"Yeah, I've missed you too." Matt said with no emotion showing.

"Are you okay?" Asked Elena, slightly tilting her head and placing one of her hands on his arm, "You seem, well, depressed."

"I'll be fine." He smiled weakly and disappeared off into the crowd. With that Elena made a B-line for the exit behind her.

* * *

Elena sat outside for some time, no one bothered her. There were few people outside, mainly those smoking. It made her reminisce on the days when she used to smoke. She and Matt used to go off with Caroline secretly on the school premises to smoke. She sat there until she finished her drink and went back inside. Someone had turned the music up and she wanted to dance. Elena crumpled her cup and placed it into the black bin bag. The manor was now full. She weaved through the people to find Bonnie in the main room with Jeremy dancing. Bonnie was wearing the same dress but in green with two eyes on top of her head. She was dressed a frog. She smiled and Bonnie ushered her over. Elena joined them but felt it was weird considering Bonnie had been avoiding her. She happily danced with them and Caroline joined. Elena was holding one of Caroline's hands as they danced together. All four of them were laughing clearly high in the moment. The room smelt like alcohol and warm blood to Elena but she threw it over her shoulder to have a good time.

Tyler and Matt were in charge of the music. Elena noticed this almost instantly as Tyler had a knack for good music and recently Matt and Tyler had been spending time together. Damon was scarce, she couldn't even sense him, but then of course there was so little she could sense these days. Elena couldn't help but notice how dark the room was getting. Everyone was in fancy dress and majority of the people were in masks. It was hard to work out who was who. The music was thundering around the whole house overpowering everyone's talking and laughter. The sheer amount of alcohol Elena had drunk was setting into her system. It wasn't too long after that that she realized Damon was dancing with them. He was doing a cheesy Macarena dance which made Elena thunder into hysterics. It was the most fun Elena had had in months. He was wearing what looked like a slightly ripped white T-shirt covered in blood and black trousers. The look suited him.

Tyler announced through the microphone that he wanted to do a dance off and naturally, everyone cheered. He wanted it to be girls vs. boys. It was so dark in the house; Elena didn't understand why they'd want a dance off if you can barely see. Ironically, the lights came on in that room but were lit dim. Elena could now make out the details of people's costumes and that was about it. Of course Damon joined the boys and Elena joined the girls. The girl's side consisted of ten people Elena and Caroline being two; however Elena didn't recognise the rest. The boy's side had Damon and Tyler and a few others tallying it up to nine people. Matt was now left in charge of the music. Elena wasn't determined to win like the rest of the girls; she just wanted to have some fun.

Damon watched as the girls danced, he mainly focusing in on Elena. He loved the way her body moved in the short tight dress. Her curves moved in rhythm to the music. It made him smile, cheekily. He bit his lip momentarily and then glanced away. He felt foolish, Elena was having a good time and he was still waiting in anticipation for her. He watched as her hair moved in the breeze of her actions. The smell was sweet; he knew right away it had been freshly washed. He looked up at Matt to distract him from Elena. He found Matt watching Elena and Caroline, mainly Elena. Damon was spoiling their fun and told Matt to change the song. As the song switched the girls defiled and the men took the floor. Damon obviously feeling the need to strip in his routine.

Elena thought Damon's actions were typical, though she wouldn't deny she was enjoying the view. Elena watched the girl's reactions; Caroline was practically all over Tyler's routine and this made Elena happy. She'd found someone to love. Elena's mood suddenly dropped but not soon enough. A scent was wavering through the air. Like a bakery first thing in the morning, it was beautiful and refreshing. Elena disappeared into the crowd seeking out its location. In the room towards the back of the manor was a boy throwing a broken bottle to the side. It was dark and Elena didn't care for the surroundings. His arm was bleeding. She watched him wondering around and moved in on the boy and without thinking bit down hard on his neck. To anyone paying attention they would have thought they were kissing. It was too dark to tell. Elena loved it. It was dirty, his blood tainted with alcohol and drugs. It wasn't clean but it felt refreshing. The alcohol and fun had set stabile in her system and now she was drinking this man's luxurious blood. Elena felt a knock back through the crowed and into the manor wall. She had only been able to drink for ten seconds. Her face still had the look of satisfaction as she looked at the person who had knocked her back. It was Damon, still half naked. She slightly smiled and put her hand on his chest. The boy had disappeared with Caroline, she noticed the look of relent that Caroline had. Elena didn't care. Damon looked into Elena's eyes and Elena looked into his. The blood was still warm at her lips, dripping down her chin and onto her chest. Her finger dabbed into it. Elena felt his body touching hers. Damon said something that she didn't comprehend. Her head was spinning, the alcohol and blood washing over her. Damon was to close and she was still looking in his eyes. His lips were moving but she couldn't hear him. She wanted to kiss them passionately; it's all she could think about. They appealed to her more than blood in that moment. Her ears were blocked, her emotions were running high. She didn't care. A moment of ecstasy washed over immediately. She put the hand that had its fingers dabbed on her chin around his neck and passionately kissed Damon and it blew him directly off guard. His mind ran wild, he wanted to pick her up and kiss her more passionately. Her lips sweet but tainted with blood that contained drugs. It made him feel erotic. Damon kissed her back momentarily, but didn't use his tongue and then leaned his hand on the wall to push himself off her.

"Elena." He said bluntly. Elena heard it loud and clear this time. She shook her head. "Elena." He repeated and then Elena focused. She wasn't deaf toned anymore.

"Oh no," She said realizing what she'd done in both situations of biting the boy and kissing Damon. She pushed past Damon and looked for the boy she'd ravaged. It still hadn't sunk in she'd just kissed Damon and at a random time.

"Elena!" Damon shouted and she turned to face him. He was wiping the blood off his chin. Elena had passed it over when she'd kissed him. "I need to-"

"I'm not saying sorry for it, but my emotions were just-"

"What?" He was puzzled. "I was trying to tell you about the lad you just bit." His voice sounded to her over the music. Elena felt incredibly stupid. Damon's body was once again distracting her. It made her want to kiss him again. Damon was slightly hurt she was brushing the kiss off. It wasn't just spur of the moment, he knew deep down she wouldn't do that to a stranger.

"I didn't feed earlier." Elena said bluntly travelling down the guilt lane.

"Evidently, this is what we tried to avoid."

"We? Meaning you, Caroline and Bonnie," Damon didn't say anything. Elena suddenly felt outraged; she just wanted happiness with no questions asked. "Yeah I kind of guessed. You all must think I'm an invalid. You know it hurts? All the time? I'm alone Damon and you're all trying to section me off. I don't care if you're doing it because you feel sorry for me or whether you are all genuinely looking out for me. I can look after myself; I've had to since my parents died." Damon felt horrified. What Elena just said was so deep, even to him. He watched her pick up a bottle of vodka and disappear into the crowed. His heart feeling like it had been ripped out of his chest. He glanced away for a moment and distinctly noticed Caroline watching and listening. A look of desperation planted like a bomb on her face. Meanwhile, Elena couldn't stop thinking about how messy things were getting.

* * *

Elena felt blind and sick. The first thought that crossed her mind was '_hangover_.' She wasn't aware vampire's suffered with them. She'd drunk endlessly last night; it must have been a lot to get her unstable. Her head felt thick and her eyes focused in on the room. She moved slightly and felt something soft but cold at her feet. She moved again to take a better look and in the same moment screamed as loud as her lungs would let her. Her bare feet were covered in blood. A boy's head lay beneath them. Her eyesight was now perfect and the shock sunk in. Damon appeared in the doorway, it was beyond her notice that it was her own bedroom. Damon stood in shock.

"Who's this? WHAT'S THIS?" Elena corrected herself realizing she was asking the wrong question.

"I think it's the boy you bit from last night." Elena's hand clamped over her mouth holding back the heaving sensation. She could clearly see the boy's terror on his face when his head had been ripped from his body. His eyes were glazed like ice, life had left them. A fraction of neck bone standing aside. A whole patch of the blanket soaked through with blood. Elena couldn't hold it back, the tears came flooding. Damon could see how Elena was handling it and didn't like it. He was by Elena's side in a moment, holding her, slowly taking her out of the room and downstairs. He felt her shaking under his hands. He sat her down in the kitchen whilst he put bread in the toaster.

"Damon." She said and he turned to look at her as he closed the fridge door. "Will I get used to this? Seeing deformed bodies and… body parts." She put her hands over her face trying to rid her mind of the image. She couldn't stop shaking; her eyes were even drier than before. She felt drugged.

"In time, depending on the life style you lead. I've seen plenty in my life time." His comment made Elena retch. "You drink this," He placed a coffee cup in front of her, "Eat this," He put the toast by her, "Warm your system back up and I'll go get rid of it and get some warm water to clean your feet with." Elena didn't respond. Damon gave a slight sigh and disappeared. Elena wanted someone to hold her. No one was there. She could see her feet dangling under the table, they were cold. The blood was dry. She glanced at the toast and slightly smiled. It was the first time Damon had made her breakfast. Was he building up to something or looking after her? She didn't care right now. She took a huge bite into the piece of toast and enjoyed it thoroughly. It felt better when she hadn't had to slave over it herself, though in another mind she still felt sick and guilty. '_Will I ever learn to feed and not feel guilty?_' Elena's mind screamed.

Elena had no idea how slow she'd been eating her toast but when Damon came back in she'd realized the toast was cold and the butter had been soaked up. He washed his hands in the sink and poured hot water into a bowl, equalling it out with cold.

"Damon?" She sounded and Damon hummed in response. "Has it occurred to you that whoever has done this was in the manor?" She was stressed.

"Of course it did, the moment I seen the head, but I'm more bothered about the fact you're not safe." Elena shook the comment off there was something more serious.

"No, you don't get it." Damon frowned he didn't like being accused of idiocy. "Whoever it was… they've been invited in."

"Elena, half the town was here last night." He waved his hand.

"Yeah, by invitation only," She said and Damon realized what she was getting at and looked at her with concern.

"Meaning half the town are now suspects. Well that narrows it down." He rolled his eyes and put the bowel and Elena's feet so she could soak them.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: **Don't forget to read and review! Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE**: I hope this chapter is okay for my lovely readers. I don't have much to say in this chapter so I'd just like to thank the members of this forum for reading and reviewing, favouriting and following. It means a lot to me. I've had a huge amount of views and it is really motivating. Though on this chapter writers block is evident. Thank you.**

**The Bloody Rose**

**Chapter 5**

"Remember, Remember," Damon begun now looking to his left hand side at Elena. His eyebrows were slightly raised. She looked back at him in the same way, but to the right. His voice was slightly in the rhythm of a song.

"The fifth of November," Elena joined in almost instantly. She loved the rhyme with a passion.

"The gun powder treason and plot." Damon spurred on, happy Elena knew the rhyme.

"I see no reason why the gun powder treason," Elena replied.

"Should ever be forgot," they voiced finally together and then laughed amongst themselves. It was a moment to treasure. They watched as the fireworks went up in the air on the town square. Elena was happy now, it had been a week since Halloween and nothing bad had happened to set her aside in her path of happiness. The firework show started and Elena smiled. Damon noticed this and stayed at piece knowing she was happy.

"I'm won't lie, the only reason I remember it is because it is in V for Vendetta," Elena confessed and Damon chuckled.

A week had passed since Halloween and Elena hadn't touched a single human, with a whole lot of help from Damon. Damon had now become her best friend. There would always be Caroline and Bonnie but he was there around the clock. Elena watched as everyone around her cheered and was ridiculously merry. It crossed her mind that it would soon be Christmas, the first one in many years without Stefan. She glanced to her side and smiled. She knew that she had Damon this year. Elena barely heard her phone ringing in all the commotion of her thoughts and the crowd. Damon watched as she walked off holding the phone to one ear and a finger in the other, the wind blowing her long pony tail in the wind.

"Hello? What… you mean tomorrow? Sure, no I don't mind. Would I prefer to do it on the phone?" She said turning to face Damon. "No, no I'll be in first thing in the morning. Okay Jane, thank you, bye." Elena finished and put the phone back into her pocket and reproached Damon. She felt flushed. "Work has called me in for first thing in the morning. I'm sorry, I'm going to head home and get an early night." Damon thought the phone call was quick and her response to him was abrupt. He didn't see why she had to tell him, he'd heard everything on the other side of her phone.

"It's Saturday tomorrow." Damon said half disappointed.

"I know I'm sorry, Damon." Elena felt guilty, but then Damon smiled.

"I'm playing with you, its okay. I'll head home with you." Elena hit him playfully and took one last look at the fireworks. They stretched over the night sky.

"No, let's stay until the fireworks finish. It is a Friday night after all." She smiled and he shrugged his shoulders in return. They both continued watching the fireworks together. Damon put his hands in his black leather jacket pockets and Elena took the chance to link one of her arms through his. Damon felt Elena's arm hooking through his and he smiled slightly. The surrounding area was getting foggy, the smoke from the fireworks tainting the clean air. Elena inhaled taking in the harsh scent. She didn't know why but she loved the smell of smoke, she loved bonfires the most. Some of the fireworks were too loud for her liking. Some children were scared of them, hiding behind their parents. This reminded Elena of her childhood and Jeremy. She missed Jeremy. Reminiscing, she gently tilted her head onto Damon's shoulder. _'I could get used to this,' _her mind defied her. Thinking about Stefan felt wrong to her now. It only felt right to think about Damon and give all her attention to him. She felt ready for Damon now, nothing would stop her.

* * *

Elena was up bright and early and ready for work before her usual time. Elena had not slept last night due to things being on her mind. She couldn't sense Damon in the house; it was rare she had to have breakfast alone. This upset her; she was set in her path for that current day. She had four pieces of toast to cut her cravings. The coffee in the coffee maker was stone cold so she decided to give that a miss and have a glass of water instead. This allowed Elena to know that Damon was already up and out. She picked up her phone and left to get in the car. She tucked her hair casually behind her ears and turned on the engine. She fiddled with the radio for a few seconds and then pulled out from the manor and made her way to work. The roads were empty. Before exiting the car Elena tied her hair back in an elastic band. Upon arrival at the office she noticed a few people were staring at her. It was too intently for comfort.

"You're probably wondering why I called you here." Jane said walking Elena into her office. Elena hesitated for a moment and sat down at Jane's desk.

"Actually, I won't deny that I am." Elena tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear.

"I won't keep you any longer. We're all in quite a rush with the deadline. You know of Abigail?"

"She left last week." Elena nodded in reply. Hoping she knew where the conversation was going.

"Well I've spoken to the people in charge and if you want the job it's yours. I know you only started here a couple of weeks ago but it's such a small town." Elena was shell shocked. "You'll have your own office and of course there will be a pay rise and you will be expected to come here six days a week." Jane smiled at Elena and gestured with her hands.

"I'll do it!" Elena shot out as fast as her throat would carry.

"Excellent. You start Monday. There's a party tonight in your honour, you must go and find something to wear with your new pay cheque I wired into your bank this morning." Jane smiled and Elena hugged her. Deep down Elena thought a party was too much and it was just for her. It also upset her that she couldn't stay here for long.

"How did you know I'd accept?" Elena enquired.

"You're too good, Elena." Jane complimented and Elena felt warm inside. Not only did she have a decent job she was lucky enough to get a great boss.

"What will be required of me?" Elena asked in a tone of seriousness. Abigail was the previous Editor and Elena knew it involved a lot of work.

"You'll have to book interviews with certain important people depending on the circumstances, give deadlines to people in the office as well as working to your own deadline. You will still be required to do your own background work and most of all you'll be our editor meaning you proof read everything." Jane said whilst taking a sip from her mug. Elena gulped. She couldn't help but think that it was a lot, but it also came to her attention that she had two extra days to do it. "You are officially a business woman, Elena." Jane congratulated and Elena felt ridiculously overjoyed.

* * *

Elena had personally invited Caroline to the party. Bonnie could not make it due to having college the following morning. Elena had to sit through a mass amount congratulations all night, which after a while started to agitate her. Caroline had already mingled in with her work colleagues and Elena had found herself on her own within matter of minutes of entering. Elena chose to mingle in with some of the new work colleagues she would be working with but not without taking a bottle of beer everywhere she went. Elena let the alcohol wash over her system. Every now and then several of them would disappear outside to have cigarettes, this bothered her. She always liked the smell of smoke and being around people that smoked was hard to ignore. She had not smoked since early high school and she thought that was a decent roll. Elena picked up a couple of mini sausage rolls off the food counter and started eating them one by one, not taking the time to eat them nicely.

Elena turned to face the room. A huge mass of people were dancing in the middle, she'd never seen this many people at work before, but she was not in every day to notice. The impact of seeing all these people having fun and dancing gave Elena a friendly vibe. The tables had been taken off to another room and the floor space had been made into a dance area with the odd chair dotted around. This forced the staff to mingle and of course dance. She leaned on the table and started to space out. Watching couples dance reminded her of other events she'd been to. She'd danced with Damon and of course Stefan. Her mind felt compelled to drift more towards Damon. She had felt his skin under hers, the proximity of which he stood to her. It felt like a long time ago, almost distant. She looked down at her hand; the one Damon had last touch and felt the sunlight ring between her fingers. She felt like she didn't have that luxury anymore. If there was anything Elena wanted right now, it was Damon. Elena crimpled her hand up into a tight ball and took a long gulp from her bottle. She took a deep breath and tucked her hair behind her ears. Elena turned to look at Caroline who was very content and with that she made for the exit.

"Going out for a smoke?" A man asked now walking at her side.

"Oh… I… sure," Elena responded over the music sounding down the hallway.

"Here," He popped one between his lips and gave one to Elena.

As they stepped outside the man lit it for her and Elena breathed it in along with the night air. There was a slight chill out but Elena didn't let it get to her. There were a couple of others dotted around smoking, some not. She recognised a few of them and smiled towards them. Elena took a bigger drag this time and then left it between her fingers. To her surprise she didn't choke on it. She looked down at it, it didn't taste as good as it used to. She wanted to put it out but deep down Elena felt like it was a waste of this good mans money.

"How long has it been since you last smoked?" He said nodding to her cigarette, which she happened to be still staring intently at.

"Actually, we're talking about five years believe it or not." She said nodding her head and taking another drag. Her mind went adrift for a few moments. It wasn't like her. Nothing was like her lately. She hated it. Elena knew her body was changing in every way possible, her emotions changing along with it.

"It's okay to have one every now and then. Me for example… I only smoke when I've had a drink." He said and Elena looked at him. "My wife wouldn't approve of course." He chuckled. "Mark, I'm your assistant."

"Oh god, I'm sorry I'm-" Elena felt horrible for not introducing herself.

"Elena, I know. I actually attended your party the other night." His words made Elena's guilt worse.

"I'm sorry I should have introduced myself. I feel so rude. I'm not normally I assure you. Thank you, for the cigarette." She smiled holding out her free hand.

"It's lovely to meet you," He winked shaking her hand and then he took a drag of his cigarette, to break the grip. Elena felt better now, finally having someone to talk to comfortably. "I'm sure we'll be great friends."

Elena spent the remaining time outside staring into the sky. It was a full moon and the sky was clear. The chill she had slightly felt earlier had gone. Mark was still standing at her side. He had put out his cigarette previously on the bin and placed it inside. He sighed and placed his hands in his pocket.

"You didn't come out for a cigarette did you." It wasn't a question.

"I came out to escape for a little. I felt awkward having a party dedicated to me, you know?" Elena smiled friendly. Then her eyes widened, '_Why did I just come out and say that?_' She thought almost instantly.

"Want to go get some coffee?" He asked. Elena glanced at the door and then turned to put her bottle in the bin. There was a very slim chance Caroline would notice she'd gone.

"I never thought you'd ask." She giggled along with him and they disappeared down the street. Elena was in desperate need of washing her hands, she could smell the nicotine.

* * *

The following morning Elena was surprised she woke up in one piece. She wondered off downstairs and found Damon sitting on the couch. She walked right through the room in her pyjamas and into the kitchen. She wasn't going to hide the fact she needed a drink. Her skin was starting to feel cold. She passed through the kitchen and down into the basement. Upon opening the blood fridge her eyes widened. The fridge was full to the top. She picked up a bag and walked back to the kitchen. She poured some into a glass and put three slices of bread into the toaster. She heard Damon shuffling in the next room whilst she opened the fridge. She closed the fridge to see Damon next to her. She walked past him and picked a knife off the draining board.

"So where did you get too yesterday? Or can't I ask?" She asked.

"Well as you've just witnessed the fridge is once again full." He nodded his head towards her cup and sat down. "I searched Mystic Falls for hints on the suspect and then I found a lovely young girl to sink my own two teeth into. Then I came home, found you gone, again… so I opted to find a bar out of town." He smirked. "Thank you for asking my dearest Elena." Elena shot him a stern look and buttered her toast. She settled down at the table and ate it. "Why do you insist on eating that drab?"

"I may be a vampire Damon but I'm not a cannibal." She smiled and he frowned. "Plus I'm meeting a friend today I'd rather go smelling like fresh toast than human blood. I think he'd appreciate that." She winked and walked out the room and took herself upstairs. Damon couldn't help but notice she'd said '_he.'_

"What friend?" He called after her. Damon didn't hear her reply and took this as a chance to follow her upstairs.

"He's a work colleague of mine. Just someone I want to get to know. I'll be back by midday." Elena finally replied and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Is he new to town?" Damon asked.

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Ask him in a none conspicuous way. If he's relatively new he'll be one of the people at the top of my suspect list." He heard Elena sigh from behind the door. He glanced around her bedroom and then sat down on her bed.

"Damon?" He heard her call. "I wondered, I want to go shopping this afternoon…" Elena paused for a moment waiting for his reply.

"And you need me to go?" Damon said folding his arms over his chest, smiling in gratitude.

"Just to keep an eye on things," Elena said through a mouth full of toothpaste. She spat into the sink.

"I suppose I'll just have to hang around… I don't mind being dragged around the shops." He smiled sarcastically. "What are you going shopping for?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I want two new outfits for work and I need some new equipment."

"So basically you need someone to carry your bags, because you don't want to look butch carrying your own. I'll just be thankful it's not Christmas shopping." Damon laughed at his own remark and in the moment the door opened and a cup went flying at his face. He ducked out the way and titled his head. "Now, now, we mustn't resort to violence." Damon stood up and as Elena emerged back into her room. She picked up her phone and put it in her front pocket. Damon approached her, the proximity of his body made Elena's skin tingle. She wanted more than anything to touch him. Damon felt her tense her body as she went stiff. "Are you nervous?" Damon whispered and Elena turned to face him properly. Her lips were slightly parted. She put a hand gently on his cheek and then gave it a light playful tap.

"Stop Damon," She pleaded and walked past him. With that Damon knew he was almost there to seducing her.

* * *

"I want you, Damon." Elena rephrased.

"Oh please, Elena put some heart into it!" Caroline bit taking a light sip from her glass through pursed lips. Bonnie's eyes glanced between the two like a ping pong match.

"I'm not good at this stuff Caroline! It's easier when the man makes the first move." She admitted.

"How many more moves do you want Damon to throw at you? Honestly." Caroline hissed evidently annoyed.

Elena turned to Bonnie for help but she just shrugged in reply. The weeks were passing by too quickly for Elena's liking and Christmas was approaching. Her job kept her busy majority of the time. She had started her Christmas shopping and brought supplies for their party. Elena had also confessed to the girls that she was in love with Damon and they were giving her a one on one on how to approach Damon with it. They had gone through this seven times in the past three weeks and Elena still couldn't find a solution.

"You can't just walk down the stairs on Christmas day and be like '_Oh hi Damon I want you_.'" Caroline absorbed in her own humour laughed hysterically and Bonnie weren't far behind her. Elena caught her eye and she immediately stopped laughing.

"Can't you just have a word with Damon?" Elena begged and Caroline sighed. "Apparently, '_I want you Damon'_ is too weak and kissing him is too much." Elena snarled.

"Listen to me Elena. He loves you and you need to show him yours in return, so it is down to you to make the first move. You've been messing him around for too long. He's waited a pretty darn long time for you." Elena's hurt from Caroline's words was too much. "You can't expect Damon to throw his arms around you and welcome you with open arms. Stefan's been gone for three solid months Elena and your relationship was crumbling before he even did a bunk. You shouldn't feel any guilt. If he wanted you he'd be here and look who is here, again."

"You have built a strong relationship with him over the past two months. Why is it so hard?" Bonnie urged.

"I feel uncomfortable." Elena replied looking at the floor.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"I don't feel like my old self. I don't feel gentle and kind anymore. I just want to touch him all the time. This may sound disgusting but I want his blood." Bonnie's face showed a flash of revulsion and Caroline smiled weakly.

"You'll never get the old Elena back. It's about time you stopped trying and embraced the new you." Caroline half whispered.

"I'm going to get a drink." Elena said moving into the kitchen to load glasses onto a tray. She remembered Caroline's use of the word 'guilt' and frowned. 'I don't feel guilty anymore, why should I?' She thought almost in a tone of remorse. As much as Elena wanted Damon she knew it had to happen naturally. Caroline telling her what she had to do wasn't going to help. Elena knew something had to be done but she didn't know what.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: **The chapter was rushed towards the end because placing it in the next chapter would have been too much. You'll get to see why soon! I hope it isn't too boring for you.**

**P.S. I've noticed this website pulls out spelling mistakes for me too. I spell the British way, I hope no one has a problem with this. XD  
**


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORS NOTE:**This chapter is long since over due. I apologise. I am currently in the midst of exams and revising. I've also had some serious family problems, but I thank you so much for reading! I have had to split this chapter in two. Anyway, without further ado…**

**The Bloody Rose**

**Chapter 6**

In the brief moment of which Elena had gulped she felt her veins being engorged with blood. The warmth that she felt now was the warmest she'd felt in weeks. It was as if winter had been swept away within seconds. Damon watched over her keeping his distinct distance. He wanted to join in but this was not his feed to take. His arms folded across his chest, he titled his head forward and then glanced around. Patience was not his virtue. Elena compelled the man she'd just fed on to forget, raised and walked towards Damon. It was the first human she'd fed on since her last a couple of months ago. He used his thumb to wipe the corner of her mouth and the veins beneath her eyes disappeared. He sucked the blood off of his thumb and then returned her smile. Damon started to walk back towards the car and she walked with him voluntarily. She felt a different warmth now, the warmth in her heart. She ached to hold his hand. The silence of the whole moment made the warmth she felt all the more powerful and endearing. The lights in the street ahead gleamed bright and flickered between red and green.

* * *

The following morning Damon woke with a start. Someone started detonating '_Jiggle Bells_' through the manor. It had exploded him out of his peaceful sleep; this made him grouchy and a lot less amused. He got out of bed and put his shirt on, but not without making a quick pit stop to the bathroom. He wasn't best pleased as he left his bedroom buttoning up his shirt. When he approached the main room downstairs he found himself misplaced.

"What are you playing at Elena?" Damon squinted gesturing his hands around the room. Completely lost at the fact she was buried under the Christmas tree. The walls of the room plastered in decorations. He titled his head slightly and pursed his lips.

"It's Christmas day; people are coming down here for their turkey dinner." She threw a box at him and he reluctantly caught it, at the same time mimicking Elena's words. "Now hurry and open your present there is lots to do and in such little time. We may be vampires but unless you can speed up the cooker I'd hurry up." Damon rolled his eyes and looked down and gave a puzzled look towards the electric blue box in his hand. He flicked up the label carelessly with his finger and his heart melted like ice cream on a hot summer's day. The present was from Elena. He hadn't received a present for Christmas since he was a child. He glanced back at Elena admiring the view.

"You brought me a present?" He asked and his confused tone made Elena turn to look at him from under the tree. She crawled out and sat back to pay avid attention, his faced reflected an inch of affection.

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?" Elena's eyebrows were now sewn together. "I've brought one for everyone." She saw pain in his eyes. He felt less special. Had it really meant that much to Damon to receive a gift?

"It's just strange for me that's all. What is it?" He asked shaking the box and looking at Elena. The sound coming from inside was weightless. She continued rolling around under the tree pulling presents out and putting them back.

"You are such a child at heart, Damon. Open it and find out." She joked playfully. With that said Damon raised his eyebrows and opened the box to find three black shirts inside.

"Oh I get it, nice pun." He chuckled and Elena grinned at him again from under the tree. She was happy with his reaction. As she emerged he sighed. "How are you dressed already? It's 8:00am?"

"I've been up since 6:00am. I thought the music was a nice touch to waking you up. The turkeys in the oven but you're going to have to help me with the vegetables." She smiled cheekily and Damon uttered.

"Oh I am, am I?" He said turning his back on her and going back upstairs to his room to wash properly.

"You have ten minutes Mr. Salvatore." Elena forced and opened her own presents from her friends. Majority of her presents were wrapped beautifully with ribbons and consisted of bits and bobs she'd need to keep fresh. She hadn't asked for anything in particular for Christmas since she was little, so she never expected any genuine gifts from the heart. She searched under the tree again and her heart sank. There was nothing from Damon. This hurt more than Jeremy not buying her anything. She slammed her hands down on the floor and stood up. Her face suddenly went from angry to benevolent. There was a present on the table behind her, she ran over and picked it up. She read the label and she felt warm inside. He must have left it there on his way back up the stairs. Elena ripped the wrapping paper off and opened the box, inside lay an ancient copy of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. She picked it out of the box with care and curiously opened the hardback cover; there was an inscription in a scripted font.

_To my dearest Elena_

_Because the best of us can be judged_

_Love Damon_

_x_

* * *

Damon found himself peeling potatoes, carrots and other vegetables for a very long exhausting hour. When he had accomplished his job he found himself with a small glass of whiskey. He looked out the window. He loved the dull grey sky on winter days. It made everything indoors dark and warm to the touch. He turned to find Caroline standing directly behind him and cocked his head to one side.

"We have a door knocker you know?" He urged.

"I don't have to use it though. Do I." It was not a question. She added emphasis on her last few monotone words. Damon pretended he cared and gave a small sarcastic smile and left the room. Caroline went into the kitchen to find Elena draining the fat from the Turkey. "You've done it all, what am I supposed to do?"

"Oh I don't know… shut up and sit down maybe?" Damon retorted now standing next to Elena. Elena uttered and nudged Damon.

"Actually you can lay the table." Elena said hinting towards the box on the counter top. Caroline took in a deep breath and left the room with the box at hand. "Do you have to be so harsh?"

"She loves it." Damon joked and Elena glanced to her side. He was looking directly down at her. "Besides, how does she get to enter my house so openly and you take no notice as if it's natural." He added extra emphasis to make sure she got the hint that it was his house.

"Our house, Damon," Elena said annoyed putting the Turkey back in the oven.

"Well if you want it to be just our house." He winked.

"You know what I mean." With her voice stern she gestured with her hands and turned to face him properly. He put a hand on either side of her arms.

"You worry too much. Go have a brandy?"

"That's what you do."

"And so what if it is?"

"I'll have a vodka and coke." She smiled and looked into his eyes as he took his hands off her. She glanced away to break their eye contact and started putting the vegetables into the steamer.

"Oh right, I'll just go get that for you shall I? Where's Caroline when you need her?"

"I can hear you." Caroline shouted from the next room.

"Such a shame," Damon retorted.

"Are you like this every Christmas?" Elena asked hands on her hips getting stressed.

"I wouldn't know if I'm being honest." He finished and left the room to make her drink. He was back in moments. "Here's your desired alcoholic beverage." He retorted.

"Thank you," She said taking a gulp and with that she heaved. Elena took a second glance at the drink. It was pale and almost transparent brown. "Ergh Damon! What is that?!" She asked horrified.

"You asked for vodka and coke?" He said puzzled.

"Yes, the English version, not the Spanish. It tastes like its 99% vodka!"

"Then maybe next time ask for coke and vodka. That is a traditional vodka and coke. You go abroad and ask for a vodka and coke and that is what you will get." He sneered leaving the room again.

"That's the last time you make me a drink." She shouted after him whilst grabbing a bottle of un-tainted water from the fridge. She distinctly heard the feint mumbles of his chuckle.

* * *

The final preparations had been made and Elena was dishing the Turkey up onto a serving plate when the doorbell rang. She altered her hearing to try and hear who it was and who was answering, but no sound was made. She hadn't invited anyone who had the decency to use the bell, let alone use the door.

"Elena the door…" Caroline's voice rang from the dining room table and left her hanging. Elena cocked her head to one side and sighed.

"Would it kill you to answer it?" Bonnie replied.

"I'm already dead." Caroline retorted and with that Elena reluctantly answered the door with Turkey fat laced around her fragile fingers.

"Haven't started without me have you?" Jeremy said as she opened the door. His hand was stretched out with a present positioned between his fingers. "I thought it would be more personal to give it you in person." He smiled and Elena's face lit up like the Christmas tree behind her.

"Jeremy! I never thought I'd see you today. I am so happy to see you!" She replied ecstatically hugging him. She took the present and sighed again. All her problems were being washed away by her brother being present. "I posted yours."

"Yeah I got it, I'm wearing it." He flashed his wrist and a gold watch gleamed in the manor lighting. "Do I have to eat on the doorstep?" He asked with a child like smile.

"Come in, I'll get Damon to lay another place." She said lying the present down on the table beside the door.

"I heard that!" Damon said and with that she heard cluttering around in the kitchen.

When Elena walked Jeremy into the dining room everything was in place. Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler, Damon, Mark, Sarah who was Mark's wife and of course Elena was all present and sitting around the table. Elena sat down next to Damon and Caroline and glanced down at the table. Damon's hand was so close to hers. She allowed her little finger to touch his and he didn't flinch. Elena could have sworn she saw a smirk for a split second. Elena wasn't hungry for human food but everything smelt good. She knew that majority of the room most likely felt the same.

"Can we just dig in?" Matt asked and Jeremy answered by carving a slice of Turkey. Damon dreaded the next part of the dinner, small talk. Elena moved her hand to tap Jeremy's head and Damon moved his almost instantly after.

"I can't believe we've had a white Christmas this year." Bonnie said.

"Actually, it has to snow on the day in order for it to be a white Christmas." Damon stated whilst pouring himself a glass of water. Everyone chuckled in response. "Well, I know I am having second helpings in aid of my brother."

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: **Please review, follow or favourite. I'd like to know if members are still reading. Thank You.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Bloody Rose**

**Chapter 7**

Elena had lost Damon a few miles back within the forest and hadn't bothered to find him. She figured at some point down the line he would find her like he always did. In the distance she heard the distinct sound of a lighter being ignited. Her ears twitched as she headed towards it. When she arrived at the scene she could see the street lights on the square in front of her through the trees. She assumed someone had come out here to urinate after being intoxicated. Her nose wasn't picking the scent up. She glanced around the area and found a silver item glistening in the dry crumbled mud. She picked it up and analysed it.

"Very sketchy," Damon sounded and Elena uttered out of necessity.

"I heard it being ignited, but there are no signs of anyone ever being here." She said now looking at him. He looked around the area himself and then off into the distance. "Maybe I should check the square?" She suggested and by which time she found herself standing alone.

Upon entering the square Elena couldn't help but notice it was suspiciously quiet for mid holiday season. The Christmas decorations were still up because they were always left until after the New Year celebrations. A couple of lights were flickering and Elena suddenly felt uneasy.

"So I searched the area myself and no signs of anyone for the past three hours," he smirked.

"Well someone was definitely there. A lighter doesn't ignite itself."

"Or it might be witchcraft," Damon's suggested whilst enhancing hand gestures.

"I highly doubt it."

"Elena what are you doing out so late?" Elena turned to see Mark standing behind her. Damon's head cocked to one side.

"Who's the tool?" Damon asked and Mark frowned.

"Shut up, Damon," Elena urged, "Hey Mark, why are you out so late?"

"I'm trying to look for a shop that's open at this hour."

"I think there's a twenty four hour store around the corner from work actually," Elena suggested. Mark sighed knowing he was a while away from the work place.

"Are you enjoying the holidays?" He asked out of common courtesy.

"Yeah, they've been fun so far, a little slow, but fun." She smiled. "Actually we're having a New Year's party, would you like to come?"

"Sure, bring my wife?" He asked and Elena nodded.

Damon was beginning to get annoyed at the fact he wasn't involved in the conversation started whistling from behind the two impatiently. He didn't care for small talk, he never had. He thought it was an awkward situation to get yourself into, so he avoided it at all costs.

"Come on, we'll walk to the store together," Elena grinned, "I need some fresh groceries to last me the remainder of the holiday's."

"You do?" Damon asked confused and Elena turned to look at him.

"Don't wait up, night Damon." She said the last of the line whilst turning her back on him and then she headed off down the street with Mark. "So, tell me about your wife." Damon heard Elena start as she disappeared around the corner of the street.

"Okay what just happened and how did he just pop up out of nowhere?" Damon said aloud to himself.

* * *

"If we have this party you have to promise to not feed on any human present." Caroline urged. The group of youngsters were standing around the kitchen table in the manor.

"I like how you can imply we, when I am pretty sure it is my house." Damon recalled gesturing around the room they were standing in. Caroline rolled her eyes to the left and turned her head effortlessly to look at Damon.

"I'm the best party planner you'll find Salvatore." Caroline shot back with her hands now on her slender hips.

"We don't need a party planner. Just post it onto social network sites and we're sorted." Damon joked as if it was an obvious solution. Elena sighed in a triple unison with Bonnie and Matt. She then placed both hands onto the kitchen table and rolled her eyes at the pettiness of their constant digs.

"I saw that," Matt said and the two chuckled.

"Saw what?" Caroline and Damon said in unison both turning to interview the two. Elena wavered a hand as if to throw the conversation aside.

"Look I'll make the invites, Caroline you sort out the manor decoration, Matt the music, Bonnie the food and Damon… just stay out the way." Elena stated and walked away.

"Well would you look at that, Elena is a better party planner than Caroline." Damon smirked following Elena out with the sour scowl of Caroline glaring at the back of his head.

Elena walked into her bedroom and picked up her laptop from off her bed. She sat at her study desk and turned her chair to face the bed. She had forgotten to make it. She swivelled the chair back around and moved all her work papers into one large pile and put them into a plain black folder. She then threw it swiftly behind her so it landed on the bed. Elena worked at her laptop designing the flyers on a cheap programme. She figured with all her friends already in the know flyers would do the trick in such a small town. She threw some text onto the page stating the time and location and sent it to the printer.

"No pretty pictures," Damon pouted leaning against her bedroom doorframe.

"I'm not wasting ink," Elena sighed turning to leave the room. "I'll scan it and print off a few dozen at work and post them around town." She walked over to the bed and picked up her folder. She walked across the room and halted at the door next to him, her head cocked to the right, "I thought you was staying out of the way?"

"Well I am aren't I? Plus you said that, not me and you never said I couldn't follow you."

"Like a lost puppy," she mumbled, "You're so clingy." Elena said walking past him and heading downstairs and toward the front door.

"I am not! Plus two vampires are better than one." He grinned. "Plus," He added more emphasis, "I can make sure you don't feed on any rats in the process." He chuckled as he followed her out the front door. "I bagsy shotgun." He joked again and Elena laughed.

"Like I would let you drive anyway!" She chocked whilst glancing at him.

* * *

Elena glanced around her office whilst she was waiting for the printer to print the duplicate copies of the flier. She watched through the windows of her office as the few colleagues that were working over the holiday's dotted about doing their daily routine.

"This is where you work?" Damon said in an insulting tone.

"Don't knock it."

"Where's Mark?" He asked poking his head around her office.

"That's why you came isn't it. That's why you're so pushy, what gives?"

"Oh please like you haven't noticed how sketchy he is. He turns up out of the blue just as you get this job. Picks you up after a party at work to gain your trust and finds himself at our parties and Christmas dinner, like he's your best bud. Then he pops up out of nowhere in the middle of the night undetected."

"You're reading too much into it." Elena said trying not to believe what he was saying. She turned to face the printer and picked up her fliers. "Right these are-"

"Elena, what are you doing here?" Marks voice called from behind.

"BAM, right on cue," Damon retorted and Mark looked at him in distain. Elena shot around to face him.

"I could ask you the same thing," Elena smiled. Damon's eyes started shooting between the two like a ping pong match.

"I'm picking up my scarf," He lifted his hand up and a red scarf was placed there, "I left it here the other night, remember?" Elena brought the excuse but Damon edged around the room.

"Ah well then, whilst you're here have a flier." She placed one into his free hand.

"Thanks, I have to go though, see you then?" He said putting his scarf on and then glancing over the simple flier that Elena had just handed him and she nodded in reply as he headed off back out the door. Damon had edged to the back of the office where he found a picture of Elena and Stefan on the shelf. Stefan's hands were wrapped around Elena's neck in false pretences to strangle her and Elena was laughing ecstatically. Damon felt sick to the bottom of his stomach and knocked it over so the picture was lying down flat.

"Oops," He mumbled.

* * *

It was late into the New Year's party and everyone had had more than enough to drink. Damon was finding himself bored of the night's events already. He spent most of the night listening to Caroline drone on about what she had planned for herself in life, moaning about Tyler and his persistent ways. Damon hadn't shared any advice with her so he just assumed she was drunk. He knew it was the only way she'd talk to him. He drowned her out by focusing on the ambience around him. Damon had no idea where Elena was at but he was begging to be saved. Caroline vanished into the crowed of strangers within the manor. Damon took it as his queue to escape and picked up a bottle of whiskey out of a young boys hand that was passed out on the couch. He headed off into the garden which was almost completely empty. He walked further down until he was on the grass and lay down. He stared at the sky and drank out of the bottle.

"You know you can choke if you drink lying down."

"Elena," Damon acknowledged. She lay down next to him, her hands resting on her chest. The two lay there quiet for a few seconds.

"Well this is boring." Damon stated and Elena turned her head to look at him.

"Then why did you come out here?"

"To stargaze like a love sick booty call or maybe to dwell on life," He said sarcastically and took another swig from the bottle. He then turned his head to look at her. As he did Elena looked back at the sky. "Here," He slapped the bottle into her hand, "Drink."

"Maybe I shouldn't, I've already had enough tonight and we all know what happened last time."

"I actually quite enjoyed it last time." Damon smiled at her and Elena looked at him knowing he was on about her drunken kiss. She looked at his lips and then into his eyes. Her heart ached, she wanted to kiss him. The snow started sinking through the back of her clothes and she barely noticed. In that moment Stefan's face crossed her mind. She put her hand on Damon's cheek for a small moment and then turned back to the sky.

"It's cloudy tonight. I like it better. There's something about a cloudy night that makes everything seem warmer." Elena stated and Damon turned his head back to the sky.

"Shouldn't you be attending to your guests," Damon sighed over a mouthful of whiskey. Elena sat up.

"They attend themselves, just like I'm going to." She stated and with that she disappeared into the manor again.

* * *

The minutes until midnight were creeping closer and closer and it made Elena feel edgy and sick in the bottom of her stomach. She kept glancing at him across the room. He was playing cards with a few men. They seemed like strangers to her, she hadn't seen them in town before. Not long after her eyes coincidentally met Damon's from across the living room and Elena glanced away solemnly. When she built up the courage to look back she found herself almost immediately in Damon's arms. The proximity of which he was now standing made Elena's head flutter. Her mind was slow in programming that a split second ago he was on the other side of the room.

"You know if you wanted to dance all you had to do was ask." She said.

"I'm not one for dancing but your eyes were boring into the back of my head." He remarked and Elena smiled.

"I haven't danced with you all night. This is the third ballad." Elena admitted trying adamantly not to look him in the eye.

"And since when were there ballads at house parties anyway?" He edged and Elena fell quiet. "I'm sure parties are there for strangers to just raid and get wasted." A few moments passed.

"I guess I'm to blame." Caroline called next to them. "I'm trying to sort things out with Tyler. He's so stubborn, he won't apologise."

"But that's not Tyler?" Elena registered.

"Is he even awake?" Damon chuckled and Caroline turned to her partner.

"Ergh, I compelled him to dance with me and now he's too drunk." The boys head was resting on her shoulder. His mouth was wide open as if gasping for air.

"You know he could pass for the woman in the relationship." Damon remarked and Caroline shot him an insulting glare. Caroline pushed the boy off her and he fell to the floor. Elena flinched as the boys head hit the floor and turned to look around the room. Majority of the couples dancing were either drunk, love sick or both. She noticed Caroline through the doorway fighting with Tyler and she turned back to Damon.

"I wonder when midnight is coming." She said suddenly getting a sweet scent.

"It's twenty minutes away." Damon nodded towards the clock on the mantel piece and left Elena standing alone. Elena sighed and brought her attention to the boy lying on the floor. The scent was coming from him. Elena lifted his head and noticed a small, barely noticeable graze. She pulled him onto the opposite couch of the previous passed out boy and put him on his side. She then shot into the kitchen to get herself a bottle of beer to calm her hunger.

Upon entering the kitchen she weaved in and out of groups conversing loudly. She searched the table but couldn't find any alcohol. She momentarily placed a hand on her forehead trying to wash away her stress and then turned for the basement. When she got down there she locked the door behind her and picked up a blood bag out of the fridge. She sank to the floor and began to drink slowly, trying to take her time so the luxurious moment would last longer. Whilst drinking she altered her auditory wits so she could keep an eye on the events upstairs. She heard Bonnie voice distinctly over the chatter; it was followed by Caroline's. She guessed she was attention seeking again. The bag in Elena's hand went flat and dry. She looked at it and threw it to the floor.

It wasn't long after when Elena heard the people upstairs distinctly counting down. A few seconds after she had programmed the countdown and made her way back upstairs. She weaved her way carefully through the mass of people within the manor.

"6, 5, 4," Elena looked around the room for Matt but he was nowhere to be seen. She wanted to be in her group of friends when the countdown finished not in the middle of a group of strangers.

"3, 2," Her second thought was Bonnie but as it was her voice she had heard down in the basement. She looked to the left and someone spoke behind her. She turned to face them immediately.

"Happy New Year… Elena." Damon spoke whilst breathing in and before Elena could think his lips overpoweringly met hers. One of his hands was on the side of her neck and the other was on her back. He had her locked into place, but she had no intention of pulling away. She didn't contain the restraint. She didn't have time to think, but she loved it. His aura was warm against hers and it ultimately turned her on. She'd finally got to kiss Damon with no remorse. She personally felt that this was not a shameful act anymore; she had come so far to be here at this present time. Damon paused for a moment, taking his lips off of hers to look at her. Elena opened her eyes and got lost in his diamond blue irises. She pictured the kiss from the other week and all the times after she'd ached to kiss him again. She smiled at the thoughts and wrapped her arms around Damon's neck and kissed him again and he kissed her back. This time they used tongues to make it personal, they glided across each other, their heads moving in motion to each other's force. Damon felt washed over with affection, she tasted sweet to him and him to her. Elena pulled back for breath and leaned her forehead on his. Her hands now placed on his face to hold him there to take in the moment. She dearly desired to touch his body and Damon wanted the same.

"I love you," She finally said and Damon smiled his genuine smile. Everything that Caroline had told her at the sleepover had been thrown out of the window. Elena didn't care for games. All she knew is that she wanted him, every part of him. Elena wondered where it would go from there. A moment of panic flooded her mind, body and soul.

"And I Elena Gilbert, have always loved you." He kissed her again gently on the tips of her lips and removed his hands from her body. He felt limitless. He hadn't loved in five hundred years and then the day came when Elena had walked into his life. Almost instantly he was capable of love, fondness and care. His eternal life had meaning.

"I know," Elena hushed.

Elena wanted him to keep his hands on her forever, but as the moment past she took her hands off him. She glanced to the left of Damon momentarily and took a second look. Her heart was ripped out within an instant, at the back of the room by the front door there stood a memorable phizog talking with Bonnie. The figure turned to look at her and Damon with a malicious smile. This hurt her more and she turned her attention to Bonnie. Her face was full of morbid panic as if she'd been given terrible news. Damon frowned at the fact Elena was distracted. After the moment they had just had he didn't appreciate it. He turned his head to seek out what had caught her attention, his eyes widened.

"Stefan," he said in a blunt tone.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: **Please read and review, let me know what you think.**


End file.
